Expression
by Baka-ction
Summary: Second trimestre pour la classe 1-A de UA, Bien tôt ces talentueux élèves devrons suivre un cour particulier, dans un nouveau terrain inconnu, ils devront apprendre une nouvelle manière d'appréhender un combat et d'observer un adversaire mais aussi, ils feront la rencontre d'une nouvelle personne qui risque d'être irritante pour une certaine élève aux cheveux roses.
1. Chapter 1

**Voila le premier chapitre de ma première fanfic sur MHA j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Second trimestre pour la 1-A de UA, et comme tous les jours, beaucoup d'élèves sont déjà devant les portes de l'établissement alors qu'il n'est que 7h moins 20 du matin. Mais c'était la première fois que Mina Ashido arrivée si tôt, pour le coup il n'y avait aucune occasion spéciale, la seul différence dont ce jour pouvait se ventait par rapport aux autres était que le réveille de la jeune fille avait décidé de sonner plus tôt, ou plus tôt que la jeune fille l'avait mal régler de une heure d'avance. Persuader d'être extrêmes en retard elle avait couru tout le long du trajet est était arrivée complètement essoufflée devant les portes de son lycée, pour dire ! Elle était arrivée en même tant que Iida Tenya ! C'était un record !

_ Et bien Ashido ! Ça me surprend de te voir de si bonne heure ! Je vois que tu t'implique dans tes études ce qui provoque en moi une grande admiration ! Fit le délégué.

_ **souffle ** en fait- **souffle** je crois que-**souffle** mon alarme s'implique plus que moi**souffle**.

Alors que la jeune fille à la peau rose reprenait peu à peu son souffle, les deux élèves de la 1-A se firent rejoindre par deux autres de leurs camarades :

_ Todoroki ! Midoriya Bonjour !

_ Bonjour Tenya, Ashido ! fit le prénommé Midoriya.

_ Bonjour. Ajouta simplement Todoroki.

_ Prêts à attaquer une nouvelle journée d'étude exemplaire de futurs héros qualifiés ?!

_ Tenya doucement …

Todoroki se frottait l'arrière du crâne quand il fut interpelé par une voix derrière lui :

_ Bonjour tous le monde !

_ Momo !

Ashido enlaça sa camarade avant de remarquer l'expression faciale de celle-ci, étrangement TROP souriante.

_ Wow tu as l'aire de très bonne humeur ce matin, fit remarquer le successeur d'All Might.

_ Une nouvelle à partager ?! ajouta Tenya.

Les quatre adolescents observaient la jeune brune dont le sourire ne fit qu'amplifier sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

_ Yaoyorozu ? demanda Todoroki.

_ Non non rien de particulier, fit Momo avec un grand sourire.

_ Vraiment ? Ajouta mina.

_ Oui oui ! Juste une bonne journée qui commence !

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme a la poitrine …généreuse dépassa ses camarades pour rejoindre la classe des 1-A encore vide sous les regards interrogateurs que s'échangeaient ses quatre amis.

Peu de temps après, la classe de nos héros était au complet, comme a chaque fois avant l'arriver du professeur, des petits groupes se formaient pour discuter de tout et de rien, Midoriya et Tenya discutaient avec Sero et Mashirao alors que Mineta et Ayamo observaient kirishima déjà en plein fou rire devant un Bakougo déjà de mauvaise humeur et cela sous le regard d'un Todoroki qui laissa échapper un petit rire qui ne fit qu'amplifier la colère du jeune blond dont les injures perturbaient légèrement la conversation de Tokoyami , Shoji et Denki qui discutaient tranquillement, bien tôt rejoins par Sato et Koda. Du côté des filles, elles étaient toutes regroupées autour de Yaoyorozu dont la bonne humeur était toujours aussi… intrigante.

_ Momo….

_ oui Ochaco-chan ?

_ dis nousssss

_ mais vous dire quoi Tooru ?

_ la raison

_ quel raison Tsuyu ?

_ Celle qui te met dans cet état.

_ je ne vois pas Kyoka.

_ Alllllllllez !

Mina ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, il y'avait bien quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

_ Je vous assure qu'il n'ya rien de spéciale ! Rigola Momo.

_ Alors pourquoi tu souri comme le joker ? fit la jeune brunette musicienne.

_ Mais pour ri- commença Yaoyorozu- Quoi que..

_ Quoi que ?

Momo observa le calendrier sur son téléphone avant de recroiser son regard avec celui de Mina.

_ On a cour l'après midi aujourd'hui ?

_ Ben non, fit Kyoka, on termine à midi le dernier jour avant le week-end.

_ Pourquoi cette question ? demandèrent Ochaco et Tsuyu à l'unisson.

Une nouvelle fois la jeune Yaoyorozu sourit de toutes ses dents à ces amies perplexes.

_ Tu a quelque chose de prévue ? demanda alors Tooru.

_ Ça vous dit une sortit ? dit-elle alors.

Les filles autour d'elle l'observèrent un moment avant de s'éloigner un peu pour former un petit cercle tel des complotistes.

_ Elle se comporte vraiment de manière étrange ! Commença Mina.

_ D'abord cette humeur ensuite la sortit, ajouta Tooru.

_ Il paré qu'on va avoir un examen spéciale la semaine prochaine, la Momo normale préférerai commencer à réviser tout de suite, continua Ochaco.

_ C'est louche…dit Kyoka.

_ Les filles ?

Les cinq adolescentes se retournèrent vers Yaoyorozu qui semblait amusé par la situation malgré son regard interrogateur.

_ Oui oui un instant ! fit Mina avant de se retourner.

_ On fait quoi ? demanda Ochaco.

_ On accepte la sortit, dit Tsuyu, peut être qu'on en apprendra plus.

_ Ouais peut être qu'elle se décidera à nous expliquer, répondit Kyoka.

_ Et si elle ne nous dit rien ?

_ Alors on enquête Tooru, on enquête… Chuchota Mina.

Les adolescentes se retournèrent alors vers Momo qui laissa échapper un petit rire au passage.

_ Et donc ? fit-elle souriante.

_ On est d'accord pour une sortit entre fille, dit la fille invisible.

_ très bien ! fit Momo, vers 15h ça vous va ? En ville.

_ Oui oui !

Alors que les élèves de la classe continuaient leurs petites conversations, leur professeur principal arriva enfin en classe.

_ prenez places le cours va commencer, dit Monsieur Aizawa avec son éternel air fatigué.

Il attendit que tous les élèves rejoignent leur chaise avant de s'éclaircir la voix pour s'assurer d'avoir toute leur attention. Il reprit alors :

_ Tout d'abord je dois vous partagé certaines informations, Il prit une pause pour observer tous ses élèves avant de continuer, comme vous le savez sûrement, la semaine prochaine, vous aurez un examen spéciale hors de l'établissement, en faite cela s'apparentera plus à un cours particulier.

Todoroki leva la main.

_ Oui Todoroki ?

_ devrons nous prendre des affaires avec nous ?

_ Effectivement, ce ''cours'' s'étendra sur 3 jours, cela se passera dans un établissement plus sécurisé où seulement deux chambres seront a votre disposition, une pour les filles et l'autres pour les garçons.

_ Zut ! Chuchota Mineta.

_ Le restes des pièces seront communes, le travaille se fera dans des terrains adapté et l'emploie du temps sera serré, ne penser pas que vous écharperez aux cours pour autant, une salle de classe vous attend là bas aussi, nous n'y allons pas pour des vacances mais pour du travaille sérieux, n'oubliez pas ça.

_ Aizawa Sensei ! fit le délégué.

_ Oui ?

_ n'aura-t-on pas plus d'information sur la nature du cours particulier avant d'y être ?

_ Non. Fit simplement Aizawa avant de prendre en main un cahier de note- Parenthèse fermée, commençons notre cours d'aujourd'hui.

Sur-ce, les élèves commencèrent leur journée d'étude qui se déroula comme toutes les autres.

**Plus tard, dans l'après-midi**

_ AAAAH QUEL CHALEUR !

_ On a compris Mina. Dit Kyoka.

Les six jeunes adolescentes s'étaient retrouvées comme prévue en ville, elles avaient d'abord fait les boutiques, pris un café et discuter de tout et de rien, Momo était toujours de si bonne humeur et ''l'enquête'' de ses camarades piétinait, elle n'avait rien laissé transparaitre ou n'avez fait aucune allusion à une possible raison qui expliquerai cette soudaine joie. Vers 16h30 elles s'étaient arrêtées à un banc sous un arbre devant un beau jet d'eau qui faisait la jolie réputation du petit jardin où elles se trouvaient, elles y restèrent, 3, 5, 10 minutes.

_ On attend quoi ? demanda Ochaco.

_ On attend, fit Momo toute sourire.

_ Momo ? fit Tsuyu en remarquant que celle-ci jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout autour d'elles- tu cherche quelque chose ?

_ Non non, fit la jeune brune sans s'arrêter pour autant.

Quand elle s'arrêta elle remarqua les regards perplexes de ses amies, alors, elle finit par calmer sa joie en passant sa main sur sa nuque, un petit sourire gêné sur le visage.

_ Je cherche quelqu'UN, finit-elle par avouer.

Sur ces mots, Mina se redressa, soudainement intéressée, avec les quatre autres filles elles la regardèrent incrédule.

_ Qui donc ? demanda Tooru.

_ et bien-

_ Todoroki ? demanda Tsuyu.

_ Q-quoi ? fit Momo surprise et dont les joues avaient déjà pris des couleurs- Pourquoi j'attendrai Todoroki si je voulais qu'il vienne il serait venue avec nous e-e-et pourquoi je voudrais qu'il vienne ?

_ Ben si tu devais avoir un rendez-vous on s'attend toutes a ce que ce soit avec lui, rigola Kyoka.

_ Mais ce n'est pas pour un rendez-vous que l'on est là !

_ Ben l'endroit semble bien choisi pour et tu dis attendre quelqu'un. Dit Ochaco.

_ Rassures moi, commença Tooru.

_ Tu n'as pas un petit ami cachée ? Continua Mina.

_ M-m-m-m-m-mais bien sûr que non ! fit Yaoyorozu dont le sourire avait disparu.

La jeune brune détourna alors son regard de ses amies pour continuer son inspection, le rouge aux joues, avec l'intention de ne plus piper mot.

5 minutes plus tard, les filles attendez toujours.

 ***Il se fait attendre*** pensa Momo en regardant l'heur sur son téléphone.

_ Bon ! fit Mina en se relevant d'un bon- Qui veut une glace ?

_ Ha bonne idée j'en veux bien ! Dit Ochaco.

_ Moi aussi, firent Tsuyu et Tooru.

_ Vanille s'il te plait, ajouta Kyoka.

_ Et chocolat pour moi, dit Momo.

_ Très bien je suis de retour dans 5 minutes !

La jeune Ashido s'éloigna des autres lycéennes, elle marchât jusqu'à une rue un peu plus loin, là bas se trouvait une glacerie dont elle était fane depuis toute petite, elle connaissait bien le vendeur, un vieux papi bien gentil qui lui avait déjà offert une ou deux glaces gratuitement. Elle entra dans le magasin toute sourire.

_ Bonjour Grand père ! fit-elle

_ Ho Mina ! Comment vas-tu mon enfant ? dit le vieux papi.

_ Très bien et vous ? Vous avez toujours l-

_ Tes glaces préférées, oui bien sûr ! Elles sont dans le grand réfrigérateur là-bas, mais il me semble qu'elles sont placées sur l'étagère la plus, haute, tu peux essayer de les atteindre avec le tabouret là-bas.

_ Merci !

Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le grand réfrigérateur derrière les rayons, celui-ci était très grand et elle a toujours eut du mal a atteindre la dernière étagère, ce qui la faisait un peu complexer sur sa taille qu'elle trouvait petite a cause de ça. Elle prit alors le tabouret que lui avait désigné le vieux vendeur et l'utilisa pour essayer d'atteindre cette douce sucrerie froide dont elle raffoler tant, seulement voila, même comme ça elle n'atteignait la boite de 5 que du bout des doigts, alors qu'elle se tortillée dans tous les sens et imaginait tous les stratagèmes possibles pour atteindre ces foutues glaces, elle attira l'attention d'un client. Et alors qu'elle était sur le point d'enfin attraper la boite, elle vit avec horreur une main se déposer dessus avec aisance.

_ EEEH ! fit-elle- excusez moi j'aller le prendre.

La jeune fille se retourna alors pour croiser, des iris aux pupilles étrangement fines, aussi, l'œil gauche était jaune alors que le droit était rouge, face à elle se tenait un jeune homme, brun, la peau mate en plus d'être bronzé ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, comme la jeune fille était, à son goût, un peu trop près de son visage elle pus le détailler. Il avait une mâchoire carré sur la quel une légère barbe mal rasé était visible, ses cheveux étaient noir et sûrement long vue qu'il les attachés en un chignon, des fossettes étaient visibles dut au sourire amusé qu'il affichait, ses dents étaient blanches et ses canines vachement pointus, mais il avait l'air de se moquer d'elle, et il ne semblait pas vouloir le caché.

Mina qui regardait toujours le jeune homme, revint à elle quand elle remarqua la boite de glace dans la main de celui.

_ heu…excusez moi, est-ce que je pourrai l'avoir, ça fait un moment que je veux le prendre.

_ J'ai vue ça. Dit-il avec un rire en observant la boite.

La jeune fille descendit alors du tabouret et remarquât par la même occasion la taille imposante de son interlocuteur, vite fait comme ça elle le situer entre All Might et Aizawa sensei. Il finit tout de même par lui tendre l'objet sans retenir un dernier rire.

_ Je vois pas ce qui y a de drôle, fit-elle vexer en prenant la boite que lui tendait l'inconnu.

_ Toi.

Il avait répondu au tac au tac, la jeune fille surprise par cette familiarité inappropriée n'avait pas tout de suite répondu, ils ne se connaissaient pas et il s'adressait à elle comme s'ils étaient amis d'enfance.

_ J'ai pas l'habitude de voir une fille se tortiller sur un tabouret pour des glaces. Ajouta-t-il.

Ashido ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, elle fit volte face et se dirigea vers le vieil homme puis quitta bien vite le magasin.

_ Non mais pour qui il se prend ce type, il ne manque pas du culot, il n'est sûrement pas japonais ! Son comportement et cet accent mal caché le trompe complètement !

Alors qu'Ashido avançait, elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle instinctivement, que fut sa surprise quand elle vit l'étranger marcher un peu plus loin derrière elle dans la même direction.

 ***Sûrement une coïncidence*** ce dit-elle.

Mais alors qu'elle arrivait presque à l'entrée du parce elle s'arrêta nette et se retourna vers le jeune homme toujours derrière elle.

_ Arrêtez ça !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta perplexe.

_ arrêter quoi ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

_ Ça ! fit-elle.

_ «ça » ? répétât-il non sans un autre sourire amusé qui agaça fortement la lycéenne.

_ arrêtez de me suivre !

_ Ha, mais je ne te suis pas.

_ Alors pourquoi marchez-vous derrière moi depuis toute à l'heur ?!

_ Il me semble que je peux marcher où je veux.

_ t-t-tch !

La jeune fille se retourna de nouveau, une veine palpitante sur le front, elle prit la direction vers ses amies tout en notant bien que le ''salopard'' se trouvait encore derrière elle.

_ Tiens Mina ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit Kyoka en apercevant sa camarade.

_ mina ? fit Ochaco.

_ Ça va ? demanda Tsuyu.

Les filles tournèrent toutes leur attention vers la jeune Ashido toujours énervée.

_ Oui oui ! Je suis juste tombée sur un abruti mal éduqué. Dit-elle avant de se retournée vers l'inconnu un peu plus loin- regardez d'ailleurs il me suit !

Le petit groupe posa son regard sur celui qu'Ashido désignait, et alors qu'elles allaient lui demander ce qui s'était passé, Momo se releva d'un bon soudain qui surprit ses 4 amies.

_ Salim !

Kyoka, Tooru, Tsuyu, Ochaco et surtout Mina avaient du mal à comprendre, en effet, ''l'abruti'' venait d'arriver à leur niveau tout sourire.

_ Wow Momo-chan ! J'ai faillit ne pas te reconnaitre. Dit-il.

_ Tu t'es vraiment fait attendre !

Momo, sans remarquer la dubitativité de ses camarades, se dirigeât vers le prénommé Salim qu'elle prit dans ses bras, ce qui au passage, provoqua un figeage complet de la petite Mina. Yaoyorozu se retourna tout de même vers le reste des filles avec un grand sourire.

_ Les filles je vous présente Salim, c'est mon cousin du côté de ma mère, il est venue passer un petit mois au japon pour le travaille.

_ Bonjour ! fit-il avec un sourire qui, d'après les filles, ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Momo.

_ Salim voici, Kyoka.

_ Salut, fit la jeune musicienne avec un geste de la main.

_ Ochaco.

_ Bonjour, sourit la petite gravity gênée.

_ Tsuyu.

_ Bonjour, fit la fille grenouille.

_ Tooru.

_ Salut, dit la fille invisible.

_ Et Mina, finit-elle par dire en désignant la jeune fille aux cheveux rose complètement figée.

_ Ho je lui ai déjà parlé à elle, dit Salim avec un rire.

C'est là que Mina réagit, toujours énervée, elle se forçat tout de même un petit ''s'lut'' au cousin de Momo. Yaoyorozu mit alors une petite claque sur la tête du nouveau venu.

_ Aie ! J'ai fais quoi encore ?

_ Je te retourne la question, elle est revenue sur les nerfs par ta faute.

_ Je l'ai juste aidé à attraper une boite de glace, fit-il avant de lâché avec un sourire- elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal.

Et Hop ! La petite veine palpitante sur le front de Mina refit son apparition.

_ Tu t'es quand même ouvertement moquer de moi, dit-elle avec un regard perçant.

_ Pas du tout, fit-il en se redressant, son regard croisa le sien avec un nouveau sourire presque provocateur- je ne me suis pas moquer de toi, TU ma fait rire c'est pas la même chose.

Et Hop ! La petite veine d'Ashido commence à prendre de la place sur son front.

*seconde claque*

_ Aie ! Momo arrêtes je plaisante !

**Plus tard dans la soirée**

Comme c'était le week-end, les filles se retrouvèrent chez Ochaco-chan pour une soirée pyjama, comme à leur habitude avant de se regarder un film puis de dormir, elles restaient d'abord discuter dans la chambre d'Uraraka, pour le coup leur discussion ce soir là tournait principalement autour de-

_ Vraiment Momo, je m'excuse mais ton cousin est horriblement agaçant !

_ C'est rien Mina, je sais qu'il aime bien taquiner ses nouvelles connaissance.

_ Non mais- AAARgh !

_ v'là qu'elle commence à faire des bruit d'animaux, dit Kyoka en rigolant.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle !

_ Si un peu quand même, dit Tsuyu a son tour.

Les 5 filles étaient assises sur le lit d'Ochaco alors que Mina faisait les cent pas devant elles, les nerfs à vif.

_ Et il vient d'où ? demanda alors Tooru.

_ Ho, d'Algérie.

Silence…

_ QUOI ?! firent les jeunes filles à l'unisson.

_ C'est en Afrique ça non ?! dit Tooru.

_ Ça fait beaucoup d'heures de vol ! ajouta Ochaco.

_ Oui ça peux aller jusqu'à 14h ou plus je crois, dit Momo.

_ Tu a des origines Africaine ? dit Kyoka.

_ Hahaaha non pas vraiment, c'est la belle sœur de ma mère qui est algérienne.

_ Ça explique le petit accent, dit Tsuyu.

_ Vous avez remarqué, rigola Yaoyorozu.

_ Il a quel âge ? demanda Tooru.

_ 19 ans.

_ Ho il est plus jeune qu'il en a l'aire, dit Kyoka.

_ Il est plus tôt mignon.

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent vers Tsuyu qui ne semblait pas gênée par son affirmation.

_ Faut dire ce qui est.

_ Je t'en pris ! dit Mina- ça n'en reste pas moins un abrutit ! Ho excuses moi Momo.

_ Ça va c'est rien *rigole*.

_ ça n'en reste pas moins un abrutit mais tu admet qu'il est mignon, plaisantât Tooru.

_ j'admet rien du tout !

_ Allez Mina, peut être que vous pourriez faire la paix pour Yao-Momo, rigola Ochaco.

_ heeeeeh ! Moi j'espère juste ne pas avoir à trop le côtoyer.

* * *

 **Voila voila c'est tout pour ce premier Chapitre, à une prochaine pour la publication du Second.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut Salut, Alors voici le second chapitre, je risque de prendre un peu plus de temps pour poster le troisième, je ne sais pas trop, enfin bref j'éspère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **réponses au Review:**

 **NeyManga: merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que ça te fasse rire, alors ouais c'est un peu bizarre comme couple mais ça me fait bien rire de l'imaginer ^^', et YEP vive le TodoMomo, cute couple d'ailleurs je me suis fait un peu plaisir avec ce couple dans ce chapitre.**

 **Kira: Merci beaucoup, contente de savoir que Salim te plait et ne t'en fait pas, il risque d'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures à cette pauvre Ashido, on lui souhaite bonne chance!**

* * *

Une heure et demi, déjà une heure et demi que ce bus roulait et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Dans le bus scolaire du Lycée de UA, des ronflements pouvaient se faire entendre, effectivement, dût a la longue route sous une chaleur torride, certains élèves de la classe 1-A de la filière Héroïque, s'étaient laissés emporter par les bras de Morphée, et petit à petit, le jeune Shouto décida de faire de même, du moins il essayât, seulement a côté de lui se trouvait Kirishima qui taquinait a son habitude Bakougo assit sur le siège devant lui, et cela fessait du grabuge.

 ***faut que je change de place*** se dit-il en observant le reste du bus.

Seulement toutes les places étaient déjà prises, ou presque, la seule de libre se trouvait être celle a côté de Bakougo, Derrière se trouvaient Midoriya, Iida, Ochaco, Kyoka et Denki qui s'était endormi la tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière qui n'avait pas l'aire très a l'aise, peut-être pouvait-il lui proposer d'échanger ? Quoi qu'il ne voulait pas supporter un Denki ronflant et bavant Il détourna à nouveau le regard, dans la rangé d'accotée, a son niveau se trouvait Tokoyami qui discutait avec Tsuyu, de toute évidence ils avaient l'aire de bien s'entendre, il n'allait pas les déranger, devant ce premier duo se trouver Mineta la bouche ouverte complètement endormis, à coté de lui se tenait Aoyama qui prenait des photos du nain dont le filet de bave coulait jusqu'à s'écrasé sur son genou, à cette vue, le fils d'Endeavor ne pus retenir une petite grimace de dégout, il continua son petit tour des sièges, le troisième duo était Sato et Shoji, déjà endormis, enfin le quatrième duo était Sero et Koda qui ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Todoroki se leva alors de son siège pour se dirigé vers eux, une fois arrivé à leur niveau il demanda :

_ excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux changer ma place avec l'un d'entre vous, j'aimerai être dans un coin calme pour dormir un peu.

Ses deux camarades regardèrent la place que délaissait Shouto et grimacèrent gênés.

_ Désoler Todoroki, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie pour les supporter, dit Sero pendant que l'ami des animaux faisait un signe de refus avec sa tête.

_ Ha, non ce n'est rien je comprends.

Le bicolore se retourna alors pour observer ce qui était la ranger où se trouver son siège, après les sièges de Bakougo, se trouvaient Tooru et Ojiro entrain de parler d'il ne savait quoi sur leur téléphone, en tout cas ils avaient l'air amusés, et enfin juste après eux se trouvaient Mina, des écouteurs aux oreilles, écoutant tranquillement de la musique, et Yaoyorozu, adossée à la vitre et les yeux fermés, c'était-elle endormis elle aussi, devait-il demander à Ashido si elle voulait bien lui laisser sa place ? Elle risquait de se faire des idées non ? Elle était du genre.

Shouto, sans se rendre compte, était resté en plan entrain d'observer les deux filles jusqu'à ce que Mina le fis sortir de ses songes quand elle le remarqua.

_ Todoroki ? Qui y a-t-il ? fit la jeune fille en enlevant un écouteur.

_ Ho, heu…il réfléchit un moment sous le regard intrigué d'Ashido avant de continuer, non sans une certaine hésitation- Enfin, oui, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais changer de place avec moi.

Ashido le regarda perplexe ne comprenant pas très bien.

_ Pardon ?

_ Hm… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me laisser ta place ? Je suis un peu fatigué, j'aimerai dormir seulement Kirishima et Bakougo font trop de bruit, je cherche un coin tranquille. Dit-il avant de lancer un regard sur Momo qui n'avait pas bougée, oui elle avait bien l'air endormis.

Quand Shouto détacha son regard de Yaoyorozu, il croisa celui, bizarrement amusé de Mina.

 ***Merde***

_ C'est bon laisses- fit-il prêt a retrouver son siège.

_ Non non non ! fit-elle- va-si prend le ! Tu a l'aire fatigué et ça ne me dérange pas, finit-elle par dire toute sourire avant de rejoindre le siège a coté de kirishima.

Todoroki l'observa d'abord perplexe mais finit pas prendre place, il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune fille à côté de lui, elle n'avait pas cillée. Enfin il aller pouvoir dormir. Le bicolore ferma alors les yeux, il ne lui fallut pas plus de 5 minutes avant qu'il ne rejoigne le monde des songes.

Quand Yaoyorozu se réveilla enfin, le bus roulait toujours, décidément ce nouveau terrain d'entrainement était plus loin que prévu.

_ Mina ça fait combien de temps que je dor- commença-t-elle avant de se figée.

Le léger poids qu'elle ressentait sur son épaule était en faite la tête de Todoroki qui s'était endormi contre elle.

 ***to-t-Todoroki ?!***

_ Où est Mina ? fit-elle avant d'observer le reste du bus, plus personne n'était réveillé, chaque élèves avait finit pas succomber au sommeille que provoquait cette route assommante. Même Kyoka si était faite, Denki avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la musicienne qui elle-même avait posé sa tête sur celle du jeune blond.

Momo retourna son regard vers le bicolore, devait-elle le réveiller ?

Doucement elle tira son téléphone de la poche de sa veste pour y voir l'heur, ils avaient démarrés à 10h et il était 15h moins 5 minutes, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ce ''cour'' allez s'étendre sur trois jours. Elle rangea alors doucement son téléphone en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop bouger, posant son regard sur le jeune héro de feu et de glace, elle observa le visage endormis de celui-ci qui lui donnait un air presque…enfantin. Non, elle n'allait pas le réveiller, la route était peut-être encore longue. Alors, malgré la gêne et la chaleur soudaine de ses joues, la jeune créaty se détendit et se reposa une nouvelle fois contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

 ***avec un peu de chance il se réveillera avant les autres et on évitera un petit scandale***

-Pendant ce temps, à 10km de là-

Dans un couloir sombre, des pats précipités se faisaient entendre jusqu'à arriver devant la porte d'un bureau.

*toc**toc*

-silence-

Un homme en costard s'introduit dans la pièce s'en attendre plus longtemps une permission, il s'avança doucement, le rythme de ses pats était calme et lent, il arrivât alors au niveau d'un bureau où il déposa une petite pochette après l'avoir tirée de la poche intérieure de sa veste. De celle-ci il tirât une petite seringue à la fine pointe qu'il observa un moment.

_ Quel gâchis… dit-il avant de relever les yeux vers un corps inerte face à lui- vous auriez pus m'être tellement plus utile…

**1h plus tard**

_ Allez ! tout le monde debout !

La voix d'Aizawa Shouta raisonna dans la tête de ses élèves comme un son parasite horriblement désagréable à l'écoute, malgré eux, les adolescents commencèrent à ouvrir les yeux difficilement, quand Kyoka se réveilla, elle prit un moment pour remarquer la tête de kaminari sur ses genoux, mais il lui fallut beaucoup moins de temps pour qu'elle lui acène un violent coup de coude sur le crâne.

_ Aiie ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Fit le blond en se frottant une toute nouvelle bosse en formation.

_ Tu ferais gaffe à où tu laisse trainer ta tête, tu n'aurais pas a te faire cogner abruti !

_ Doucement les gars, fit Ochaco en se frottant les yeux, les paupières encor lourdes.

_ vite vite Uraraka-chan ! Aizawa sensei nous attends à l'extérieur ! dit Iida avec déjà beaucoup trop d'énergie.

*ronfle**ronfle**ronfle*

_ OYE ! Ashido debout ! fit un rouquin en hurlant dans l'oreille de la lycéenne.

_ Q-q-qu-q-que de quoi ?! fit-elle avec un sursaut de surprise.

_ faut se lever duconne, fit Bakougo avec son habituel air hautin sur le visage.

Ashido se frotta l'arrière du crane douloureux, a cause de la surprise elle s'était cogner la tête violement contre son siège.

_ Todoroki-kun…Todoroki-kun.

Le bicolore ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il se sentait plus épuisé par la sieste qu'il venait de faire plus tôt qu'autre chose et ne se sentait pas prêt à se lever.

_ Todoroki-kun on est arrivés. Fit une douce voix près de son oreille.

Le fils d'Endeavor releva le regard en se faisant violence pour tenir ses paupières ouvertes, il vit alors Yaoyorozu qu'il lui souriait chaleureusement en cachant une certaine gêne qu'il perçût tout de même.

_ Yaoyorozu ? Qu'est-ce que…

Shouto remarquât alors qu'il avait sa tête contre l'épaule de sa camarade et son bras entrelacé avec le sien.

_ Il…Il faut se réveillé maintenant. Continuât-elle en empoignant son sac de son autre main.

Todoroki pris alors pour la première fois, une teinte rouge dans l'entièreté de son visage, il se releva précipitamment et installât automatiquement une distance entre lui et la jeune fille.

_ E-E-e-excuses moi, fit-il en détournant le regard avec une main sur la bouche.

_ Hein ? Momo l'observa perplexe puis quand elle remarqua la gêne (évidente) dans le regard du jeune héro, elle reprit des couleurs à son tour- Heeeh ?! Non non c'est rien tu t'es juste endormis comme tout le monde !

Elle se releva précipitamment à son tour avant de sourire une dernière fois au jeune garçon avant de le délaissé pour rejoindre le reste des filles de sa classe. Shouto se frotta le crâne toujours mal a l'aise mais finit par prendre ses affaires à son tour et enfin sortir de l'automobile.

_ Alors ce petit bout de chemin avec le beau Todoroki ? fit Mina avec un sourire.

_ Tu va le regretter, répondit Momo au tac au tac.

_ Mais bien sûre, tu me remercieras plus tard.

_ Tu va le regretter et plus vite que tu ne le pense.

_ Très bien très bien, je vous demanderai un moment de silence.

Aizawa s'était placé face à ses élèves, une liste à la main, avant tout il fit l'appelle, et tout les élèves répondirent présent, enfin il les emmena jusqu'à un grand bâtiment semblable à un pensionnat, autour d'eux se trouvait une grande étendu de forets aux hauts arbres, ils étaient loin de tout, les lycéens observer leur nouvelle environnement, analysant l'endroit où ils devront passer les trois prochains jours. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes de l'imposant bâtiment de béton et de pierres, leur professeur principal les arrêtât un instant, il sonna à la porte et leur demanda de patienté un moment. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur trois personnes, une Grande femme fine et rousse aux yeux de chats habillée tout en rouge, elle semblait bien excentrique, à côté d'elle se trouvait un homme plus petit, plus vieux, vêtu d'un costard noir, il se tenait bien droit, avec un regard sévère, les mains dans les poches, ses cheveux poivre et sel et sa barbe grise bien taillée laissaient pensé qu'il avait la cinquantaine ou plus, enfin, la troisième personne était une autre femme, la trentaine, blonde, les yeux bleus et le visage légèrement pâle, elle non plus ne semblait pas vouloir rigoler.

_ Ils font un peu froid dans le dos, dit Mineta.

_ ouais…acquiesça Sero.

_ Bonsoir les enfants ! fit la rousse avec un sourire digne de celui du joker- Monsieur Aizawa enchanté !

La jeune femme serra vivement la main du professeur qui ne montra pas plus d'intérêt qu'à son habitude .

_ De même.

_ Je me présente, Amalia Jovovishe je serai l'une de vos nouveaux professeurs pendant ce séjour ! J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien !

Elle fit un petit tour de tête de tous les élèves face à elle, la plus part avait l'aire mal à l'aise.

_ Voici monsieur Kunikida Mamoru, c'est le principale de ce pensionnat qui vous a était spécialement réservé pour ces trois jours !

_ Bien venu, dit le vieil homme avec une voix grave et parfaitement contrôlée.

_ Et cette femme là c'est Yamazaki Momiji, elle est chargée du bon déroulement de vos cours et de la surveillance des activités au sein de l'établissement.

_ Enchanté.

Les élèves saluèrent les trois adultes.

_ Bien la route à était longue, dit Shouta, vous avez environ 2h quartier libre, vous pouvez aller manger puis vous reposer, à 17h30 on se retrouve ici même, compris ?

_ Oui !

_ Je vais vous faire faire une petite visite, dit la femme blonde en désignant la route aux élèves.

Ainsi le professeur s'éloigna des élèves pour pouvoir converser avec ses nouveaux collègues, alors que les lycéens suivaient la ''surveillante'' de l'établissement.

_ J'ai tellement la dalle ! fit Kaminari.

_ Moi aussi ! Faut trop que je mange un truc ! dit Kirishima.

_ Moi je veux me rendormir, dit Ochaco en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

_ Moi aussi, fit Midoriya en suivant la jeune brune.

Yamazaki fit faire un tour des lieux aux lycéens, en tout il y avait deux étages, le ré de chaussait était dédié aux salles communes, une large pièce où se trouvait la cantine où de la nourriture était servis à heure fixe, matin, midi et soir, 6h du matin, midi, et 21h, ensuite il y avait un petit salon où des bibliothèques et des canapés étaient mis a disposition. Au second étage il y avait des salles de classes, beaucoup de salles de classes, juste ça. Et le dernier étages était dédier aux chambres, aux douches et aux toilettes Côté droit il y avait la chambre commune des filles avec leur douche, et coté gauche la chambre commune des garçons avec leur douche. Après la petite visite, la surveillante invita les adolescents à rejoindre la cantine pour un repas bien mérité après ce long trajet en bus et les élèves ne se firent pas priés. A table était servit un repas copieux, au menu ce jour là, du thon accompagné d'une sauce ainsi que du riz blanc et une sauce aux petits poids et carottes sautées, au désert était servit une salade de fruit fraiche. Les futurs héros mangèrent goulument !

_ Ça remonte le moral ! dit Sato en se tapotant le ventre repus.

_ Après une bonne bouffe pareille je ne peux rien faire d'autre que dormir, ajouta Sero.

_ Bonne idée ! Moi je vais peut-être aller faire une petite sieste, dit Tooru.

_ Moi aussi.

Ashido et Tooru quittèrent la table bien tôt suivit par le reste des filles, ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que la cantine fut complètement vide, alors que des élèves comme Shouto, Midorya, Iida ou Tokoyami préféraient se retrouvés dans le salon pour discuter et découvrir les bouquins mis à disposition, d'autres comme Kaminari, kirishima, Bakougo ou Koda allaient prendre une douche pour se réveillés un peu. Le reste découvraient leur chambre et choisissaient leur lit pour ensuite y placé leurs affaires. Et alors que les filles commençaient à vidé leurs valises, Mina eu le goût de taquiner un peu plus l'une de ses amies.

_ Ha mais ça je l'aurai jamais crue, fit-elle comme si de rien en ouvrant sa valise.

_ De quoi tu parles Mina ? demanda Tsuyu.

_ Que Todoroki commencerait lui-même les premières manœuvres. Continuât-elle avec un sourire.

_ Hein ? firent quatre filles soudainement curieuses.

_ Tu ne trouve pas Momo ? Ajouta la jeune fille aliène en se retournant finalement vers la brune.

_ De quoi elle parle Momo-chan ? demanda Uraraka.

_ Ignorez-là.

_ De quoi tu parles Mina ? Redemanda Tooru.

_ Ignorez la…

_ Et bien…

_ Jai dit ignorez la…

_ Dans le bus notre jeune ami soi-disant renfermé et personnellement venue me demander si il pouvait s'assoir au coté de Momo.

_ Vraiment ? Firent la meilleure amie de Midoriya et la fille invisible.

_ J'ai une tête à mentir ? fit Ashido faussement vexée.

_ Tu vois quand on te disait que tu avais tes chances avec lui. Dit Kyoka en tapotant l'épaule de Yaoyorozu dans le visage commençait petit à petit à cramer.

Momo ne réagit pas sur le coup, elle finit de ranger ses affaires sous les regards de ses camarades qui attendaient une réaction, ils furent légèrement déçus, (surtout Mina), quand elles virent que la jeune lycéenne garda son calme avant de se retourner vers Mina, une expression étrange dans les yeux.

_ Mina Ashido, tu vas vraiment regrettée ton geste. Dit-elle calmement même si ses joues étaient toujours cramoisies- Et plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

_ Oulaaa elle elle a une idée derrière la tête, rigola Kyoka.

_ la guerre commence entre elles, ajouta Tooru très amusée par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

_ C'est le moment où on doit choisir un ''camp'' ? demanda Tsuyu.

_ Nanana pas la peine, fit Mina, je me chargerai de vous plus tard. La jeune fille observa d'abord Uraraka, Tsuyu puis Tooru, gardant son regard quelques longues secondes sur chacune d'entre elles- Momo n'était pas la seule à être blottit contre un ''ami'' lors du trajet.

Kyoka senti une sueur froide lui couler sur la nuque quand le regard mesquin d'Ashido se posa sur elle.

_ Okey là ça devient dangereux. Dit la Musicienne en se retournant vers sa valise presque vidée.

Quelques temps plus tard, les lycéens se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant la porte, comme prévue, à 17h30 leur professeur principal les attendait fermement. Quand ils se placèrent tous devant lui et que le silence fut maitre dans l'atmosphère, Aizawa Shouta se racla sa gorge puis commença.

_ Bien, maintenant que vous avez eut un peu de temps pour vous remettre de la route, il est temps de vous informer des règles strictes a respecter pendant ces trois jours avenirs.

Il prit une pause, observant la réaction de ses élèves avant de continuer.

_ La première des règles, la plus importante, l'enfreindre vous coutera une punition exemplaire dont je ne vous ferai part que dans le cas où vous auriez passer ce pas interdit, ce que j'espère n'arrivera pas, fit-il, un regard sévère et inquiétant sur le visage.

Les adolescents eurent une sueur froide.

_ Cette règle est la suivante : Interdiction total d'utiliser vos altères pendant les trois prochain jours, y compris lord de vos quartier libres.

_q-qu-oi ? Firent la plus part des élèves abasourdis.

_ Nous avons remarqué ces derniers temps que nous vous avons appris à trop vous reposer sur vos altères, seulement, cela peut être autant une grande force comme le pire des handicapes car une fois démunie de ce pouvoir, la plus pars d'entre vous ne survivraient pas plus de 5 minutes face à un vilain, aussi faible soit-il. Votre séjour sera donc basé principalement sur l'exercice physique et votre habilité à la réflexion en cas d'urgence. La seconde règle est l'interdiction de s'aventurer à l'intérieure des forêts sans être accompagner par un professeur et la troisième, et l'interdiction de sortir du bâtiment après le couvre feu de 20h. Est-ce bien claire jusqu'à là ?

Les futurs héros restèrent un moment silencieux, toujours surpris, par la première règle imposée par leur professeur principale, ils finirent tout de même par répondre positivement à la question posée, maintenant il ne rester plus qu'à…

_ Bien, maintenant, les professeurs qui suivront votre évolution seront mademoiselle Amalia Jovovishe ici présente, Midnight qui nous rejoindras plus tard et moi-même, Seulement, nous avons dût faire appelle à un jeune héro, l'un des plus jeune entrée dans la filière pro qui à sûrement beaucoup à vous apprendre sûr la défense, la survie et les moyens de vaincre un vilain dans un cas critique où vous êtes dépourvue d'altères. Il devrait arriver d'ici-

_ Il se fait toujours attendre, chuchota Yaoyorozu un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

_ Quoi ? Chuchota Ashido, ayant entendu sa camarade à sa gauche.

_ Excusez-moi, fit une voix derrière le rassemblement de lycéens.

Ashido se figea, cette voix…

_ Non. Fit-elle.

_ Si, répondit Momo.

_ Non non.

_ Ha si si.

_ Ha non non non.

_ Ha si si j'insiste.

Alors que Yaoyorozu employait toutes les forces qui étaient en son pouvoir pour ne pas se laisser aller dans un fou rire devant son professeur et le reste de sa classe, Mina détourna son regard vers la voix qu'elle espérait de tout cœur confondre avec une autre qu'elle n'espérait ne plus jamais avoir à entendre.

_ pf-pfp-…

_ Yaoyorozu ? Il y a un problème.

_ n-no-non, excuse moi Todoroki, ne fais pas attention à moi.

Momo avait littéralement placé se main contre sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper de rire étouffés, sous le regard perplexe du bicolore.

_ Est-ce que…est-ce que tu rigole là ?

_ excusez-moi, j'ai la sale manie de me faire faire attendre si je puis dire ça comme ça.

_ Bien, tout le monde- Commença Aizawa- Voici Salim Ito, il sera votre adversaire lors de vos futurs tests.

_ Bonsoir.

Tous les élèves saluèrent le nouveau venu qui se plaçait au côté du Professeur principal de la classe 1-A. **merde** fut le seul mot venue à l'esprit de la lycéenne à la peau rose, et quand elle se retourna vers Momo, celle-ci avait réussit à se calmer et offrit un regard innocent à sa camarade avant de chuchoter.

_ « Mina Ashido, tu vas vraiment regrettée ton geste… et plus tôt que tu ne le penses »

* * *

 **Voilà voilou j'attends vos avis et vos conseilles et à une prochaine pour le troisième chapitre! Merci!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut Salut, voici le nouveau chapitre, alors il est un peu plus long et un peu plus technique que les autres, pour le prochain chapitre j'essayerai de faire plus d'humour et je me concentrerai plus sur le couple SalimxAshido, (** ** **aussi je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes)** enfin voila, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_ Yaoyorozu Momo ! Comment as-tu pus ?!

La voix de Mina Ashido résonna dans tout le pensionnat, il n'était que 7h mais la lycéenne semblait en pleine forme, elle se tenait toute prête pour leur première cours du matin, mais surtout, elle était légèrement sur les nerfs, elle était droite comme une poutre, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, devant une jeune femme toute souriante qui se changeait sans prendre en compte la haine qui se dégageait de sa camarade.

_ Oui Mina-chan ? fit Yaoyorozu en daignant enfin regarder l'adolescente en rogne.

_ Tu comptais nous le dire quand ? dit alors Ashido en métrisant sa voix du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Que ton cousin venait travailler ici.

_ Mais je l'ai dis, fit Momo en se retournant vers son interlocutrice- tu te souviens ? « Il est venue passer un petit mois au japon pour le travaille » je l'ai dit le jour où je vous les présenter. Finit-elle en souriant.

_ tu n'avais pas prévenue qu'il venait pour le poste de ''professeur'' à UA !

_ Ho ça…Momo se retourna une nouvelle fois pour enfiler son haut de sport- tu ne ma pas poser la question.

A la fin de sa phrase, créaty offrît un regard provocateur à sa camarade, accompagné d'un petit sourire.

_ Ho mon dieu- dit Mina, presque abasourdit par la réponse que lui donnait Yaoyorozu- Tu parles comme lui maintenant ?!

_ Les filles vous êtes prêtes ? C'est bien tôt l'heure, dit Tooru tendant un sac de sport à Uraraka.

**toc** **toc**

_ Mina tu peux aller voir c'est qui ? Tu es la seule qui es finit de se préparer, dit Kyoka en enfilant ses chaussures.

Avant de se dirigée vers la porte de leur chambre, Ashido se retourna vers Momo qui affichait un sourire faussement innocent.

_ Cette conversation est loin d'être terminée.

_ Oui oui. Sourit de nouveau le belle Yaoyorozu.

Quand Mina arriva au niveau de l'ouverture de bois, elle offrit un dernier regard mauvaise à Créaty qui, ce coup-ci, l'ignorât puis elle finit par poser la main sur le poignet et entrouvrit enfin la porte.

_ Oui, Fit-elle avant de se stoppée net.

Devant elle, habillé d'un simple débardeur noir et d'un pantalon de jogging kaki, se tenait Salim Ito lui-même, aka le cousin de Momo, aka le salopard.

_ Oui bonjour c'est pour-

Quand le jeune héro releva son regard du carnet de note en sa possession pour croiser les iris jaunes de la lycéenne face à lui, il s'arrêtât un moment, pendant un quart de seconde son visage fut démunie d'expression facial, mais, ce lapse de temps passé, le sourire provocateur que Mina Haïssait temps revint au galop.

_ Tiens donc- fit-il.

_ Roooh. Fut le seul ''son'' qu'offrît la jeune fille à son interlocuteur avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

_ C'était qui ? demanda Uraraka.

_ Personne, dit Ashido un air déjà fatigué sur son visage rose.

**toc** **toc** **toc**

_ T'es sûr ? demanda Tsuyu perplexe.

Mina n'ayant pas trop le choix, se retourna une nouvelle fois vers La porte pour la ré-ouvrir, derrière celle-ci, Salim se frottait l'arrière du crane, retenant encore un rire.

_ Quoi ? demanda finalement Mina.

_ On va faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas refermer la porte au nez ok ?

_ hm.

Voyons l'incarnation du dédain sur le visage de la jeune fille, Salim sourit à nouveau avant de refermer son carnet de note et de se concentré entièrement sur son interlocutrice.

_ Ça fait _presque_ longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre et tu ma _presque_ manquer. Dit-il tout sourire.

_ Pas moi.

_ J'admire ta bonne humeur matinale.

_ viens-en au fait, tu veux quoi ?

_ Mina c'est qui en fin ? Ho Salim bonjour !

_ Bonjour Momo-chan.

_ À c'est ton cousin, salut.

_ Bonjour les filles.

Après avoir fait un petit coucou de la main à toutes les camarades de sa cousine, Salim revint à Mina dont le regard mauvais n'avait pas fané.

_ Donc nous disions ?

_ Tu veux quoi bon dieux ?

_ Ha oui ça, juste vous demandez de vous dépêchées, Aizawa-Sama à déjà emmené les garçons au terrain d'entrainement d'aujourd'hui et c'est à moi de vous accompagné vous.

_ Pourquoi toi et pas Amalia sensei ?

_ Alors petit un, parce qu'elle se charge de former le terrain d'entrainement en fonction de l'exercice de ce matin, et petit deux, parce que je sais que tu aurais était déçus de ne pas passer plus de temps avec moi. Finit-il par dire, toujours aussi souriant.

_ On ta déjà dis que quand tu souriais trop tu ressemblais à un beluga ?

_ arrêtes tu va me faire rougir.

_ Bref tu as terminé ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ce que t'es venue faire ?

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Je n'en sais rien ! C'est tout ce que tu voulais dire ?

_ En faite je viens vous chercher.

_ Très bien on arrive !

**referme violemment la porte**

_ V'la qu'elle me referme la porte au nez.

 ****10 minutes plus tard****

_ Sensei ?

_ Tsuyu appelles moi Salim c'est moins embarrassant.

_ Ho, dans ce cas, Salim ?

_ Oui ?

_ On arrive quand ?

_ On est plus très loin.

_ Ça fait 10 minutes qu'on marche, grogna Mina.

_ Oui et déjà 10 minutes que tu te plains. Répondît le jeune héro au tac ai tac.

Effectivement le petit groupe d'adolescentes suivait Salim depuis déjà un petit moment, ils s'étaient enfoncés à l'intérieur de la forêt où des magnifiques chênes les surplombés de toute leur hauteur, Alors que Uraraka et Tsuyu s'émerveillaient face à la beauté de cette immense forêt, Kyoka et Tooru essayaient de deviner la nature de l'exercice que leur préparait ce premier jour de cour particulier.

_ Vous saurez une fois arrivé.

_ Mais c'était sérieux quand Aizawa sensei disait que les altères étaient interdis ? demanda Kyoka.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce professeur soit du genre à sortir beaucoup de blague. Rigola Salim.

_ Tu ne peux pas nous en dire plus ? demanda Tooru.

_ Même pas si vous étiez Momo-chan, c'est à Aizawa-Sama lui-même de vous informées.

Alors que la musicienne et la fille invisible cherchaient à sortir les vers du nez du jeune homme, un peu plus loin derrières eux, se trouvaient Yaoyorozu et Mina qui grommelait toujours des choses insensé tel que « salopard de…espèce de Monsieur je sais tout de mes deux…Sale face de béluga.. »

_ Attends quoi ? demanda alors Momo entre deux rire.

_ Quoi « quoi » ? fit Mina sans arrêter de fusiller l'étranger des yeux.

_ J'ai bien compris tous les insultes que tu balançais jusqu'à là mais, c'est quoi la dernière ?

_ ''Sale face de béluga'', pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi un béluga ?

_ Parce que, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour cet animale marin, il partage avec l'autre abruti le même sourire d'arriéré mentale.

À cette réponse, Yaoyorozu repartit pour un fou rire qui ne prit fin qu'une fois arrivé jusqu'à destination. Aizawa sensei et le reste de la classe attendez le petit groupe dans une région de la forêt où les arbres avaient étés couper et où des imposant rochers étaient dispersés un peu partout. Le professeur Principal pris alors place devant ses élèves au côté de Salim et Amalia pour commencer les explications.

_ C'est ici que votre premier coure débute. Il se divisera en trois parties, la première sera un rapide teste de vos capacités sans altères, la seconde sera une explication en profondeur du coure, et la troisième partie sera consacré à des exercices pour voir si vous assimilé correctement ce nouvel apprentissage. Compris ?

_ Oui !

Après l'affirmation de ses élèves, Shouta laissa place à madame Jovovishe qui s'avança face aux élèves avec un sourire toujours aussi…perturbant.

_ Très bien les enfants ! Commença-t-elle – Ce premier teste est extrêmement simple !

D'un regard, la rousse invitât Salim à s'avancé dans l'espace libre face aux élèves.

_ Chacun d'entre vous aura 1minute chronomètre en main, pour touché Ito ici présent, au niveau du plexus, bien entendu, pour ce premier teste le but est uniquement de le touché et non pas de le frapper à cet endroit, mise à part cela, tout les coups sont permis. Qui veut commencer ?

Les élèves commencèrent d'abord par jauger le cousin de Momo du regard, puis des mains commencèrent à se levaient, certaines plus hésitantes que d'autre.

_ Iida vas-y, Dit Aizawa qui s'était assit en tailleur sur un rocher.

_ Oui ! fit le délégué.

Tenya avança alors hors du petit rassemblement d'élèves jusqu'à arriver face au jeune héro, il garda une distance de 3 mètres entre eux et un petit silence s'installa.

_ n'oubliez pas que l'utilisation de l'altère est formellement interdit. Ajouta Amalia en faisant signe au reste du groupe de garder une distance.

Alors que Tenya analysait vite fait son adversaire qui se tenait bien droit face à lui toujours souriant, Aizawa lança le décompte.

Tout de suite après avoir eut le feu vert, Iida s'élança vers Salim qui pour la première fois avait pris un air sérieux, son sourire laissa place à une expression facial stoïque, mais étrangement, alors que l'élève s'avançait dangereusement vers lui, le jeune héro attendit le dernier moment pour réagir Tenya avait feinter son adversaire sur le côté pour pouvoir après le prendre par surprise avec un coup de poing rapide dans le bas du dos pour le déstabilisé un maximum, il ne savait pas de quoi était capable l'homme face à lui et ne voulait pas prendre de risque en visant directement le plexus, seulement au moment où il allait abattre son poing sur le coccyx d'Ito, ce dernier surpris fortement le délégué de classe quand il se déplaça d'un pas en avant, avant de faire une légère rotation de la taille puis attraper le poignet de son adversaire qu'il tira vers l'avant avec une puissance et une rapidité tel qu'il fit perdre l'équilibre à Iida, Salim finit alors par plaqué son autre main sur la nuque du lycéen avec une puissance métrisée de manière à ne pas le blesser mais juste assez pour le mettre à terre, enfin pour le métriser totalement, il ramena la main de Tenya qu'il avait empoignée jusqu'au dos de l'adolescent de manière à ce que le moindre geste que ce dernier essaierait d'effectuer en deviendrait très douloureux.

_ Arrrgh ! Lâchât Iida la face contre terre.

_ Tu abandonnes ? demanda l'étranger- Il te reste encore 20 secondes environs pour me vaincre.

Mais Tenya était complètement métrisé, il restât alors dans cette désagréable position 20 secondes de plus avant de pouvoir se relever.

_ Au suivant ! fit Amalia toute souriante face à des élèves mitigés.

_ Shoji vas-y. lâcha Aizawa.

De toute évidence s'était Shouta qui choisissait les élèves qui y passer, les plus froussards ne pouvaient que prier pour retarder l'échéance.

_ Ce cas là est spéciale, son altère n'est pas 'annulable' dit Jovovishe en amenant des menottes sous le regard inquiet des élèves de la classe 1-A.- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne peut pas se retrouver dans une situation handicapante. La rousse, menotta alors les mains du Lycéen avant de s'éloignait à nouveau, laissant le pauvre Mezo Shoji seul face à Salim- Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'en reste pas moins légèrement plus massive et plus grand qu'Ito.

_ Bonne chance Shoji ! Tu peux le faire ! L'encouragea Mineta lui-même effrayé.

Shoji commença alors à se concentré sur le héro face à lui, celui-ci avait retrouvé son sourire jusqu'à ce que le décompte soit à nouveau lancé Mezo ne s'élança pas tout de suite vers son adversaire alors c'est ce dernier qui ouvrit les hostilités, il arriva à toute vitesse au niveau du lycéen qui essayait comme il le pouvait d'atteindre le thorax de Salim avec ses poings liés, et alors que Shoji assenait un coup de coude vers le ''vilain'', Ito en profita pour utiliser le bras de Mezo comme appui pour se projetait derrière lui, une fois derrière le dos de son ennemie, Salim donna deux coups de pieds à l'arrière des genoux de Shoji qui se retrouva donc à genou, et ni une ni deux, Ito encercla le cou du lycéen de ses bras pour le déstabiliser, et alors que le jeune homme aux multiples bras se débâtait Salim dit tout en le métrisant.

_ Là il suffit que je re-serre ma prise pour que ton cerveau commence à manquer d'aire et que tu tombes petit à petit dans l'inconscience, donc là entre autre, t'es morts.

Salim finit par relâcher le jeune garçon qui se releva difficilement après cette expérience assez…traumatisante.

Et des expériences traumatisantes, tous les élèves allaient s'en prendre, bien évident, en voyons leur hésitations, Salim décida d'y aller moins fort, prenant plus de précautions mais il ne fit pas de cadeau pour autant et aucun n'élève ne réussit à atteindre son plexus, quand Bakougo était passé après Tooru, il avait presque réussit à atteindre l'objectif du doit, mais comme avec Todoroki un peu plus tôt, Salim avait réussit à contré l'attaque tout en envoyant son adversaire valsait plus loin. Quand tous les lycéens furent mis à terre, le cousin de Yaoyorozu retrouva son habituelle sourire comme si de rien n'été. C'est là alors que madame Jovovishe revint vers ses élèves.

_ Bien, le premier teste passé, il ne reste qu'un dernier exemple, fit-elle sous les regards déjà inquiets des lycéens.- Pour celui-ci seul deux élèves devrons passés, car nous aurons besoin d'un héro, d'un civil et du vilain qui sera encore une fois interprété par Ito. –Elle se retourna vers Aizawa Shouta toujours sur son rocher- Monsieur Aizawa ? Vous choisissez ?

**Ho non !** se dit Ochaco, **n'importe qui d'entre nous peut-être pris. **

Eraserhead observa longuement ses élèves, un silence s'abattit sur le terrain pendant le quel Salim entama quelques étirements pour ne pas rassurer les élèves comme Mineta ou Aoyama.

_ hm…fit le professeur principale avant de refermer les yeux- Midoriya tu seras le héro, Ashido tu joueras la civile.

Les élèves déglutirent à l'entende des noms puis les deux concernés s'avancèrent vers le jeune héro face à eux.

_ Alors ! Commença la rousse- dans un premier temps Midoriya, tu devras protéger Ashido de manière à ce que le vilain ne puisse pas l'atteindre et l'attraper, si il réussit, tu devras essayer de la sauver, imaginons que dans ce cas présent, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te battre contre lui au risque de blesser le civil, tu dois avant tout sauver Ashido, compris ?

_ Oui, fit le fan d'All Might qui se tenait bien droit, la tête haute face à son adversaire.

_ Oui, dit Ashido qui commençait déjà à surveiller la distance qui la séparait de la ''sale face de béluga'' comme elle aimait l'appeler depuis peu.

Aizawa Sensei laissa passer 15 secondes avant de donner le feu vert.

Salim s'élança vers le héro et sa protégée, Midoriya réagit tout de suite, il attrapa Mina par le bras avant de courir dans le sens opposé, seulement voila, où allait-il ? il avait une minute pendant la quel il ne devait pas perdre Mina mais il ne pouvait pas l'emmener en lieux sûre, il devait gardé un œil sur Salim comme sur sa camarade pendant 60 secondes tout en réfléchissant à des stratégies, ça s'annonçait corser. Mais alors que Deku recommençait à réfléchir à mille et unes stratégies, il ne remarqua pas les bras de Salim qui le prirent en otage. Pris au dépourvue Midorya relâchât son emprise sur Ashido mais il réussit bien vite à se défaire de celle qu'avait eut Salim sur lui, d'un bon il reprit une distance entre lui et son adversaire, après cela il s'élança vers Mina à qui il tendit la main, et alors que celle-ci était sur le point d'attraper la main tendu du ''héro'', elle vit avec Horreur Ito s'élançait vers elle et quand celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre d'elle, il vit du coin de l'œil l'héritier du One for All attraper une portion de terre qu'il lui envoya au visage, le cousin de Momo s'éloigna de la trajectoire du ''missile'' juste à temps pour ne par être aveuglé par les petites poussières de terres pendant ce temps, Izuku s'éloignait du vilain toujours accompagné d'Ashido sous les regards impressionnés de ses camarades de classe.

_ Ça va il ne devrait plus rester beaucoup de temps ! Dit le jeune garçon, seulement il avait peut-être parlé trop vite.

Car à peine il avait détourné son regard vers la direction opposé, que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ito, où était-il ? Trop tard, quand Izuku se retourna pour voir droit devant lui, il croisa le regard jaune et rouge de son ennemi qui, en a peine un quart de seconde, attrapa Deku par le col et mina par le bras, il envoya valsé le jeune lycéen un peu plus loin tout en gardant Mina à ses côté. Midorya eut du mal à se relever tout de suite, l'impacte avec le sol avait été violent.

_ Il reste 18 secondes, dit Amalia.

A l'entente de ces chiffres, Deku bondit sur le vilain, mais ses efforts furent inutiles, Salim trouvait toujours le moyen de garder une importante distance entre les deux lycéens, et quand la minute qui avait était donner au teste fût terminée, Midorya était épuisé, un genou a terre, face à lui, toujours respectant une certaine distance, se trouvait Salim qui portait Mina dans ses bras comme une princesse ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec le rôle de vilain pas beau qu'il devait jouer.

_ temps écoulé, dit Amalia en mettant fin à l'exercice- tu t'es bien débrouiller Midoriya tu peux être fière de toi !

Les élèves félicitèrent le jeune garçon en oubliant Ashido toujours sous l'emprise du jeune héro. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de celui-ci qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

_ Oui ? dit-il en arquant un sourcille.

_ hmm-j-je crois que tu peux me déposer maintenant. Dit la jeune fille légèrement gênée.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il remarquât leur position, là encore il sourit, mais à la plus grande surprise d'Ashido, cette fois-ci son rire était gêné, il la déposa à terre avant de lui tourner le dos sans un mot de plus, il avança en direction de madame Jovovishe sous le regard surpris et perplexe de la jeune fille qu'il l'observa partir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle.

_ Ashido ça va ? C'était incroyable comme confrontation ! dit Kirishima tout excité.

_ Il est ouf ce gars, ajouta Sero en observant le jeune héro.

_ Tellement viril !

Alors que Kirishima observait l'étranger, des étoiles dans les yeux, Mina s'éloigna en se dirigeant vers les filles de sa classe.

_ Mon dieu Momo, il est dangereux ton cousin- Dit Kyoka en s'essuyant le front.

_ J'en ai encore mal ! fit Tooru en se frottant le derrière, effectivement, lors de sa confrontation avec le jeune homme, à chaque fois qu'elle avait brisé la distance, il avait renvoyé valsé plus loin, elle était plusieurs fois retombée sur son postérieure.

_ Il est impressionnant je trouve ! dit Ochaco, je veux connaitre son truc !

_ ''truc'' ? dit Mina qui s'était rapprocher de la petite bande.

_ Oui ! Sa manière d'avoir toujours un temps d'avance sur l'adversaire !

_ Il devrait tout expliquer dans la minute qui va suivre- Sourit Momo.

Alors que élèves commençaient à faire du grabuge, Aizawa les rappela à l'ordre, quand il regagnât l'attention de ses élèves, il fit signe à Salim de se replacer face à eux.

_ Comme vous pouvez le voir, Dit Eraserhead, sans vos altères vous êtes pour la plus part très handicapé, et le faite que Ito ai de l'expérience n'est pas la seule excuse à votre échec – Il marquât un temps d'arrête avant de reprendre- Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, lui non plus n'a pas fait appelle à un altère, vous étiez donc, d'une certaine manière, du même niveau, alors maintenant, pour comprendre le pourquoi et le comment de la chose, je vais lui demander de vous expliquer.

Aizawa fît signe à Salim qui prit alors place, d'abord mal a l'aise face à toute l'attention que lui portaient les adolescent, il finit par se reprendre et commença son explication.

_ En somme, vous vous êtes tous très bien défendue, dit-il, Seulement vous avez tous le même défaut qui je pense est toujours présent avec ou sans vos altères, seulement l'utilisation de ces derniers vous permet de compensé.

Les lycéens regardèrent le jeune homme avec sérieux, tous impatient de comprendre ce qui fessait d'eux des personnes vulnérable sans altère.

_ Ce défaut est le simple faite que vous êtes tous, sans exceptions, prévisible.

-SILENCE-

_ Pour être plus claire, lors d'un combat, foncer tout droit sur l'adversaire ce n'est pas toujours efficace, il faut apprendre à anticiper le moins de ses gestes, car dans une situation délicate comme celle d'être dépourvue d'altère, c'est le seul moyen de s'en sortir vivant. Enfin pour apprendre à anticiper, il faut apprendre à analyser le langage corporelle et les micro-expressions, c'est très technique et mentale et sa prend du temps à assimilé mais une fois que vous capté le truc, vous serai prêt à atteindre un niveau supérieure dans votre parcoure de héro.

A la fin de son petit discoure, tous les lycéens levèrent la main, tous ayant une question qui leur bruler le bout de la langue, Salim au début un peu perdu, interrogea un élève au hasard, et ce fut Kaminari.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'à chaque confrontation, vous avez observé les ''micro-expressions'' de votre adversaire ?

_ oui, je peux vous donner quelques exemple, en premier, hmmm..Tenya c'est ça ?

_ Oui !

_ hah ok, alors, en premier, Tenya, j'ai remarquer chez lui un plissement des yeux à chaque fois qu'il essayer de me prendre par surprise, donc à chaque fois que je le voyais plisser les yeux, j'ai su que je devais m'attendre à ce qu'il fasse tout le contraire de ce qu'il montrer vouloir faire…ça va vous me suivez ?

-SILENCE-

_ heeeh- Salim se frotta le crâne en observant le petit monde face à lui puis il reprit- autre exemple, j'ai remarqué que, bizarrement, Yaoyorozu et heu…excuses moi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Todoroki Shouto.

_ Merci, Alors Yaoyorozu et Todoroki Shouto, on le même genre de ''tic'' si on veut, c'est-à-dire que à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient vérifiés si il y avait un espace de libre derrière eux, ils se plaçaient automatiquement de manière à ce que une jambe et un bras soit face à moi et pas les deux autres qui servaient à analyser leur angle mort, donc à chaque fois que l'un d'eux le faisait je savais qu'il ou elle allait tenter une fuite. – Salim s'arrêta un moment dans ses explications comme s'il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose, puis avec un sourcille arqué, il observa sa cousine puis le bicolore- d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué pas mal de petit détaille comme ça que vous faisiez de la même manière, est-ce que, vous trainez souvent ensemble ?

Tous les élèves (y compris les professeurs) braquèrent leur regard sur les deux adolescents qui commençaient à prendre des couleurs, Todoroki détourna son regard FAUSSEMENT ennuyé tout en retenant (bien mieux que Momo) ses rougeurs. Mina qui trouvait la situation très….agréable, chuchota à l'oreille de Yaoyorozu avec un sourire faussement interrogateur.

_ C'est vrai ça Momo-chan ? Vous trainez souvent ensemble ?

Voyons que ni l'un ni l'autre ne réussit à répondre, Salim restât dubitative un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il mettait légèrement sa cousine dans l'embarra.

_ Enfin bref ! dit-il- Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose hein, du coup vous pourrez vous entrainés ensemble tout à l'heure ça vous fera un bon exercice pour essayer de changer vos habitudes. Finit-il avec le sourire.

A la fin de sa phrase, Ito rencontra le regard de Momo qu'il comprit presque comme un « Salim s'il te plait fermes là ! C'est bon on a compris arrêtes maintenant ! Je t'en pris pour l'amour de ta cousine qui est à la recherche d'une pelle qui pourrait faire un très gros trou où elle passera les deux prochains jours »

_ heu…-Salim ne savait plus trop quoi dire- heu….bon ce que je vais faire c'est laisser la parole à Aizawa-sama parce que je crois que j'ai tout dis…voir un petit trop…voila…

Salim finit par rejoindre Madame Jovovishe et laissât sa place au professeur principale, pour le coup il ne s'avait pas si il devait rire ou non, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que à la fin de la journée, il allait avoir une petite discussion avec son adorable cousine.

 _ ****21h passé** **Quartiers libres****_

La journée avait été longue, les lycéens étaient épuisés et après le repas du soir la plus part étaient déjà partis dormir, les filles quand-à-elles, s'étaient retrouvées dans le salon au ré de chaussé, bien évidement la journée d'entrainement physique intense les avait lessivé elles aussi, donc elles étaient plus ''affalées'' sur les canapés plus tôt que ''assises''.

_ j'ai mal…partout…est-ce que je meurs ? dit une fille invisible allongée carrément sur le tapis

_ Tooru..C'est juste des courbatures…dit Kyoka allongée sur le ventre sur un canapé deux places.

_ non, à ce niveau là c'est pas des courbatures…c'est des plaies ouvertes…dit Ochaco étalée sur une Tsuyu presque endormis.

_ je crois que je vais pas avoir la force de monté jusqu'à notre chambre, dit Ashido la tête sur les genoux de Yaoyorozu.

_ moi non plus…dit la cousine d'Ito.

_ ho ça va…toi on peux t'appeler le beau Todoroki pour t'y emmener…

_ arrêtes ça !

_ Ho vous n'avez pas finit avec ça ? Rigola Tooru.

Alors que le visage cramoisi de Yaoyorozu faisait rire le petit groupe de fille, une silhouette se dessina derrière le canapé où se trouvait le ''cadavre'' de la musicienne.

_ Est-ce que je dois appeler les urgences ou bien directement la morgue histoire de pas perdre de temps ? Rigola Salim en s'accoudant au canapé face à lui.

_ les deuuuux, pleurnicha Uraraka dont les larmes faillirent noyées Tsuyu.

_ Peut-être pas abuser quand même, plaisanta le jeune héro avant de reprendre- Au faites Momo-chan.

_ Oui ?

Alors que Salim venait s'assoir au côté de sa cousine et d'Ashido toujours la tête sur les genoux de la brune, une seconde silhouette apparu dans le décor, Todoroki passait devant le salon pour se dirigé vers la cantine, il s'arrêtât quand il croisa le regard d'Ito, regard que le reste des filles suivirent, pour le coup, Mina ne put retenir un petit rire.

_ Bonsoir ! fit Salim avec un grand sourire.

_ bonsoir, répondit simplement Shouto.

_ Ça va ? Continua le cousin de Momo (au passage celle-ci tentait comme une fusion avec le canapé)

_ Oui merci…et vous ? dit Shouto perplexe.

_ Très bien ! Tu va où ? fit Salim toujours souriant alors que Momo lui pincé le mollet comme pour lui dire d'arrêter.

_ heu…je vais boire un ver d'eau.

_ tu veux de l'aide ?

Alors que Todoroki arquait un sourcil face à la proposition de Salim, les filles (sauf Momo) se retenaient de toutes leur force pour ne pas rigoler, mina avait placé sa main sur sa bouche alors que Kyoka avait enfoui sa tête dans le canapé, Uraraka voulait se mordre la main mais mordit celle de Tsuyu sans faire exprès, la fille grenouille ne savait plus si elle devait pleurer ou rire voir les deux, et en fin, Tooru semblait soudainement être intriguer par une tache sur le tapis.

_ heu..non, non ça va aller….merci ?

_ Ha ok, Bonne soirée !

Salim fit un petit signe d'au-revoir de la main avant que Shouto ne quitte la pièce et que le petit groupe de lycéenne puisse enfin respirer. Ito se retourna finalement pour prendre place à coté de sa cousine ne s'avait plus où se mettre.

_ Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Soufflât-elle.

_ Rien rien.

_ Tu ne fais jamais rien pour ''rien'' ! Tu…Tu n'observais pas ses-

_ Micro-expressions si, je voulais voir sa réaction alors que j'étais à côté de toi.

_ mais pourquoi ?!

A la question de sa cousine, Salim se plaça bien droit devant la fille de son oncle, une nouvelle fois, une expression stoïque sur le visage, mais celle-ci laissa vite place à un petit sourire taquin.

_ Ya quoi entre vous ?

_ Quoi ? fit Momo qui rougissait à nouveau.

_ Entre toi et l'autre.

_ Todoroki- rectifia Mina bien amusée.

_ C'est ça ! Todo…truc, bref, ya quoi entre vous deux ?

_ Rien du tout ! dit Momo qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

_ Arrête, dit Salim en arquant un sourcil- tu ne va pas me la faire, pas à moi ?

_ Je t'en pris, elle dit ça à tout le monde, dit Kyoka qui s'était légèrement redresser.

_ Mais je vous le jure ! On est juste camarade !

_ bon Momo-chan, non seulement je suis un membre de ta famille, donc je te connais bien mais en plus, a mes yeux les visages des gens c'est comme des livres ouverts, donc je suis le mieux placé pour savoir si tu dis des bobards et là c'est du semi-bobard donc c'est semi-pas vrai donc j'en conclut que vous semi-sortez ensemble.

_ Mais ça veut rien dire ! dit Momo qui subissant une soudaine hausse de température.

_ J'avoue pour le coup tu dis n'importe quoi béluga, rigola Mina.

_ Oui mais- attend quoi ? fit Ito en dirigeant son regard sur la fille aux antennes.

_ Quoi ? répéta la jeune fille à la peau rose.

_ Comment tu m'as appelé ?

_ Béluga.

_ Ce n'est pas mon nom.

_ J'avais remarqué.

Le jeune héro et la lycéenne se fixèrent un moment sous les regards perplexes des autres filles.

_ C'est le petit surnom que tu ma donner ?

_ Ça te vexe ? demanda Mina faussement attristée.

_ Pas si ça viens de toi voyons, dit le cousin de Momo avec un regard semi-provocateur- Enfin bref, on y reviendra plus tard, pour le moment, Momo !

_ y a rien du tout ! répétât la jeune Yaoyorozu toujours aussi chaude.

Salim, sans dire un mot de plus, sourit à sa cousine avant de se relevé prêt à partir , puis avec un dernier sourire il dit.

_ Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

_ Non pas du tout non, dit Momo mal à l'aise.

_ Si tu insistes.

_ Salim je n'insiste pas du tout là.

_ A demain les filles !

Sur ces mots le jeune adultes quittât la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Momo figée, une Mina tordu de rire, et des, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Tooru et Uraraka perplexes.

_ Mina, demanda Tsuyu.

_ Oui ?

Les 4 filles l'observèrent un moment avant de sourire et de dire en cœur.

_ Et avec Salim, il se passe quoi ?

* * *

 **Voilà Voilou, j'éspère que ça vous aura plus, à bien tôt pour le prochain :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hop la chapitre 4! un peu plus court que d'habitude mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira!_**

 ** _réponse à la review de Kira dans mon premier OS:_**

 ** _oui tu peux m'appeller baka-chan (idiote-chan quoi, aller pourquoi pas xD) merci de ta review elle m'encourage! Et ça me fais vraiment plaisir que tu apprécie Salim! puis la chanson venait de ''la petite sirène : embrasse la'' et en fin le second couple que j'aimbe beaucoup c'est Kyoka et Kaminari, ils sont drôles et mignons ensemble j'aime beaucoup et je compte bien leur dédier un petit OS ;)_**

* * *

Pluie, orage, ouragan, tsunami, tremblement de terre, apocalypse, fin du monde. Bon vers la fin, Salim avait peut-être un petit peu abusé, en claire, ce matin là, ce n'étaient pas des petits oiseaux avec leurs gargouillis ou des petits rayons de soleil chaleureux traversant la fenêtre de sa chambre qui réveillaient le jeune Ito. Non, ce matin là, ce qui avait tiré (violemment) le jeune adulte des bras de Morphée, c'était le bruit d'énormes gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur la vitre de sa fenêtre accompagnés par le hurlement des vents et des grognements du tonnerre. Habituellement Salim aimé la pluie, sauf quand elle voulait le tuer. Là elle était peut-être un peu trop enragée.

Le jeune héro était assit sur son lit en tailleur, un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon de joggings gris pour pyjama. Il observait le ''jugement de dieu'' comme il l'aimait l'appeler, par sa fenêtre et se demandait si sortir rejoindre le pensionnat sous un temps pareille était une sage décision. Seulement voila, plusieurs mètres séparaient le dortoir des professeurs et celui des lycéens et il n'avait rien pour survivre sous cette tempête, il ne s'y était pas préparer, c'était l'été il devait faire chaud, il avait donc avec lui que des vêtements froids et bien évidement aucun parapluie. Il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule et dès le matin.

_ Bon… kéké fais ? se dit-il en se grattant le haut du crane.

Il observa l'alarme sur sa table de nuit et celle-ci affichait ''05 :58'' tout ce vacarme l'avait réveillé bien trop tôt et bien sûr, après ça il ne se rendormirait pas. Le jeune homme grogna de mécontentement, il décidât alors malgré lui de quitter son lit et d'ouvrir son armoire et ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour choisir, il enfila un t-shirt noir, un pantalon jean bleu claire et prit en main une petite veste à capuche bleu marine, il mit bien vite ses basquettes noires et se dirigea vers la cuisine commune qu'il partageait avec les autres professeurs sûrement encore endormis, il but bien vite un petit ver de jus d'orange et croqua dans un morceau de pain qu'il avait au préalable tartiner de beur et de confiture; alors qu'il mangeait le dernier morceau de ce petit déjeuné rapide, il se plaça devant le miroir de sa salle de bain et prit en main ses cheveux ondulés en un chignon et chercha de son autre main un élastique. Nulle part.

_ Mais où est-ce que…

Le jeune héro retourna dans sa chambre, il n'en trouvait plus, pas un élastique, ni sur son bureau, dans ses tiroirs, dans son lit, que dalle.

_ Mais c'est quoi cette journée de merde là ?

Second grognement du matin, il relâcha ses cheveux noirs et regarda une nouvelle fois le miroir face à lui.

_ Je vais devoir en gratter un ou deux à Momo-chan.

Arrivé devant la porte de sortit, le jeune homme enfila sa veste tout en s'assurant bien d'avoir la capuche visée sur le crane.

_ C'est partit, dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

 _ ****Au Pensionna****_

Mina avait eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller, en faite elle avait surtout mal dormit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Kyoka était la seule à être déjà réveillée, Ashido prit en main son téléphone qui affichait ''06 :04''.

_ Ho tu es réveillée ? dit la jeune musicienne.

_ Oui…fit Mina en se redressant- Il est encore tôt, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ?

_ L'orage. Dit Kyoka en désignant la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Mina quitta son lit pour mieux observer le ravage de la nature à l'extérieure du bâtiment. Les vents étaient déchainés et la forêt autour d'eux semblait enragée.

_ Comment est-ce qu'on est censé bosser aujourd'hui ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

_ On aura sûrement des cours en classe habituelle.

_ Sûrement.

10 minutes plus tard, tous les lycéens étaient réveillés, ils attendaient l'arrivé des professeurs comme à leur habitudes, mais ceux-ci n'arrivèrent pas.

_ Vous croyez que c'est la pluie qui les retarde ? demanda Midoriya inquiet.

_ l'orage est tout de même de plus en plus violent, dit Kirishima en observant l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

_ Vous croyez qu'on va passer une journée seul ? dit Mineta déjà excité à l'idée de ne pas étudier.

Alors que les garçons restaient devant les fenêtres du bâtiment à discuter de ce qu'ils pourraient faire en l'absence des profs, les jeunes filles étaient regroupées autour d'une Yaoyorozu inquiète, celle-ci tenait en main son téléphone où le nom ''Salim'' était marqué.

_ Alors ? demanda Uraraka.

_ Il ne répond toujours pas. Dit Momo.

_ Il est peut-être encore endormis, dis Tsuyu pour rassuré sa camarade.

_ Normalement lui et Aizawa sensei sont déjà debout à une heure pareille…

_ Arrêtes Momo-chan ! Ce n'est pas une petite pluie qui va arrêter le béluga.

Mina tentait de rassurer son amie quand un énorme coup de tonnerre s'abattît sur le pensionnat surprenant tous les élèves par la même occasion.

_ heu…commença Ashido- Tu sais…les bélugas c'est des animaux marins…ça aime l'eau.

 _ ***Blackout***_

Les fusibles avaient sautés, les adolescents s'étaient tout à coup retrouvés dans le noir le plus totale.

_ Okey… Souffla Bakougo…C'est une bien belle journée de merde ça !

_ Okey tout le monde garde son calme !

_ arrêtes de gueuler Iida, tout le monde est très calme. Rigola Kaminari.

_ Quelqu'un à sais si il y a des bougies quelques part ? demanda Sero.

_ Todoroki tu peux nous faire un peu de lumière ? dit Sato.

_ Mais on n'a pas le droit aux haltères.

_ juste pour cette occasion- dit Kirishima- ça sera notre secret.

Calmement Todoroki alluma une petite flamme au bout de son index droit, juste assez pour éclairer tous les élèves qui s'étaient regroupés autour de lui.

_ J'ai crus déjà voir des bougies trainer quelques parts dans la cantine. Dit Ochaco en se dirigeant vers le lieu cité, suivit de près par le reste des élèves.

Effectivement des petites bougies d'anniversaire se trouvaient sur une table, Shouto les allumas toutes et chaque élèves en prit une. Ils se regroupèrent tous dans le salon et y restèrent silencieux pendant à peu près 3 minutes.

_ Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Tooru.

_ Qui veut jouer à un ''action vérité'' ?!

_ Non Mineta, pas avec toi. Dit le reste du groupe en cœur.

_ C'est une ambiance parfaite pour se raconter des histoires d'horreur vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Kirishima avec un petit sourire.

_ On t'écoute, dirent Todoroki et Bakougo alors que le reste du groupe semblait bien hésitant.

_ Bien alors… connaissez vous l'histoire de ''Jeff the Killer'' ? dit Kirishima en rapprochant une bougie de son visage.

_ n-n-non, dit Ochaco déjà effrayée.

_ laissez-moi alors vous la raconté….

Plus le rouquin raconté son histoire, et plus le reste de sa classe (sauf Shouto et Katsuki) avaient peur, Mineta et Aoyama étaient tremblant, Tsuyu s'était recroqueviller sur elle-même entre Shoji et Tokoyami qui essayait de la rassurée Midorya claquait un peu des dents avec Ochaco sous le regard vicieusement amusé de Bakougo Momo était de plus en plus blanche à coté de Todoroki qui lui pris discrètement la main ce qui eut l'effet de la rassurer, Kaminari lui s'était coller à Kyoka qui se débâtait tant qu'elle le pouvait Sato semblait captivé par l'histoire et Sero commençait à avoir la vessie pleine.

_ _Un soir…La mère de Jeff_ _s'était réveillée en entendant quelqu'un sangloter dans la salle de bain._ _  
_ _Elle avait lentement marché pour voir ce qu'il en était…La pièce avait offert à la mère une vue des plus traumatisante. Jeff avait prit un couteau et avait taillé un sourire dans ses joues._ _  
_ _"Jeff, que faites-tu ?" avait hurlé sa mère, horrifiée._ _  
_ _L'adolescent avait parcouru sa mère du regard._ _  
_ _"Maman... Depuis des années, mon joli sourire avait disparu. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver le bonheur. Maintenant, je peux sourire pour toujours !"_ _  
_ _La mère de Jeff remarqua les yeux de son enfant : Cernés par le noir._ _  
_ _"Jeff, tes yeux!"_ _  
_ _"Mes yeux n'ont connu que l'obscurité de la nuit et jamais la clarté du jour ! Je n'ai jamais pu voir mon visage. Ce soir, j'étais fatigué par la tristesse et mes yeux plein de larmes ont commencé à se fermer... J'ai brûlé mes paupières pour pouvoir voir mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon nouveau visage."_ _  
_ _La mère de Jeff avait doucement commencé à reculer, voyant avec la plus grande peur son fils perdre la raison._ _  
_ _"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Maman ? Ne suis-je pas beau ...?""_

 _Alors que Kirishima prenait un malin plaisir à traumatiser ses camarades de classe, un bruit sourd d'un violent coup de tonnerre suivit d'un violent coup de point contre la porte d'entrée se fit entendre._

 __KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !-_

 __ Putain Mineta ta gueule ! dit Bakougo hérité par le hurlement digne d'une chèvre asthmatique qu'avait lâché le nain._

 _Seulement, Minoru n'était pas le seul à être effrayé par le cognement contre la porte qui se répétât deux autres fois. Les élèves finirent par quitter le salon pour se rapprocher de la source du bruit. La pauvre Kyoka, elle, avait du mal à avancer dut au poids de Denki qui s'était littéralement accrocher à son bras comme un …_

 __ Mais tu vas me lâcher espèce de chewing gum usagé !_

 __ Non j'veux pas rester tout seul !_

 __ q-q-q-q-qui v-v-va ou-ouvrir ? demanda Aoyama caché derrière Shoji._

 __ Parce que vous voulez ouvrir ?! dit Sero tremblotant à côté de Sato._

 __ ben faut bien, dit Midoriya pas très rassuré malgré lui._

 __ Poussez-vous bande de tapettes !_

 _Bakougo s'approcha de la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec, qu'elle fut la frayeur des élèves quand ils virent face à eux une silhouette à la taille imposante, noir, tremper, les poings serrés et respirant bruyamment. Face au nouveau venu, les réactions divergèrent, d'un côté Mineta avait pris la fuite, Aoyama s'était évanoui dans les bras de Shoji, Tooru avait lâchée un petit cri avant de se blottir contre Mashirao, Kaminari avait fais tombé Kyoka qui ne supportait plus son poids, Sero et Sato sursautèrent de frayeurs, Midorya et Iida se placèrent automatiquement devant Uraraka, Tsuyu et Tokoyami se figèrent de peur, Kirishima et Bakougo eurent pour seul réaction de serrés les poings et de faire un pas en arrière, Mina retins son souffle pour ne pas trembler et garder la bougie qu'elle tenait immobile, et enfin Todoroki éloigna Yaoyorozu de la porte d'un geste de la main._

 _La silhouette entra à l'intérieure du bâtiment avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle s'arrêtât un moment pour calmer ses palpitation et respirer plus calmement, enfin elle se retourna._

_ qu**souffle** qu'est-ce tu**souffle** qu'est-ce tu fais à ma cousine toi ?

-SILENCE-

_ S-s-Salim ? demanda Momo.

Le jeune héro rabaissa sa capuche pour dévoilé son visage trempé, ses cheveux ondulés brillaient face à la bougie que tendait Mina qui avait retrouvé son souffle.

_ Tu nous as fait peur abrutit ! dit la fille aux cheveux roses.

_ Ho ça va ! J'ai faillit me noyer là maintenant donc sois gentille !

Ito observa les élèves face à lui perplexe, puis il vît la petite bougie que tenait Ashido.

_ C'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ?

_ Les fusibles on sautés, dit Kirishima qui essayer de réveiller Aoyama.

_ Ha.

_ Où sont Aizawa sensei et Madame Jovovishe ? demanda Tooru.

_ Sûrement coincé au dortoir à cause de la pluie. Dit Salim en enlevant sa veste trempée.

_ On fait quoi ? demanda Tokoyami.

_ A part attendre que la pluie se calme ? On n'a pas grand-chose à faire.

**10 minutes plus tard**

_ C'est pas vrai…ça ne veux pas s'arrêter.

Mina souffla accoudée à sa fenêtre, l'orage n'avait pas pris fin à l'extérieure, le pensionnat était toujours plongé dans le noir et personne n'avait encore eut de nouvelle d'Aizawa Shouta. Seule dans la chambre dédiée aux filles avec pour seule source de lumière la torche de son téléphone, Mina semblait totalement déprimée par la situation, que feraient-ils si la pluie ne s'arrêtait pas avant la fin du séjour ? Ashido souffla une dernière fois avant de s'éloignée de la fenêtre pour quitter la pièce. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec le cousin de Momo, Mina sentit ses joues chauffaient quand elle remarquât l'absence du t-shirt noir du jeune homme, il était donc torse nue, une serviette sur la tête et la main sur la poignée (l'autre main tenant une bougie).

_ Qu-u-u-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Balbutia la jeune fille mal alaise.

_ ho , heu je cherche Momo.

_ À moitié nue ?!

_ Ben mon t-shirt était trempé du coup je le laisse sécher un petit moment et puis je ne suis pas torse nue, j'ai ma veste.

\- et bien ferme là !

Automatiquement la jeune fille referma la veste du jeune homme qui se laissa surprendre par son geste brusque, quand Mina se rendit compte qu'elle avait ses deux mains posées sur le torse de Salim, elle rougit de plus belle avant de s'écarter à nouveau.

_ Q-q-qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demandât-elle alors pour changer de sujet.

_ Il me faut un élastique, je pensais trouver Momo pour qu'elle m'en donne un

_ ha.

_ Est-ce que tu en a un ? S'il te plait ?

_ Heu…oui, oui je pense bien.

La jeune fille fit volte face pour se dirigeait vers sa table de nuit suivit de près par le jeune héro, elle ouvrit le premier tiroir dont elle tira un élastique couleur rouge pourpre qu'elle tendis à Ito en détournant le regard.

_ Tiens. Fit-elle.

_ Merci beaucoup !

Salim prit l'objet tendu après s'être sécher les cheveux tant qu'il le pouvait avec la petite serviette blanche qu'il avait sur la tête, enfin, quand il voulue attacher ses cheveux, il eut plus de mal que d'habitude, sa ''crinière'' étant bien ébouriffée, elle était devenu indomptable et les nœuds prenaient ses doigts en otage.

_ on dirait que tu galère, rigola Mina à la vue du petit spectacle.

_ ça se peut. Répondit Ito avec une petite grimace de douleur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose rigola encore un petit moment avant de s'assoir sur son lit et d'interpeler le cousin de Momo.

_ assis toi par terre.

L'étranger observa son interlocutrice perplexe, ne comprenant pas ses intentions.

_ Je vais te les attachés moi-même, alors viens t'assoir.

Salim arqua d'abord un sourcil, mais il s'avoue vite vaincu par sa touffe de cheveux sauvage et vint s'assoir sur le parquet, donnant ainsi dos à Mina à qui il donna l'élastique. La lycéenne, pris une brosse et commença à coiffer les cheveux ondulés du jeune adulte; pendant un moment il eut un silence, aucun des deux adolescents ne pipa mot.

_ tu as de beaux cheveux pour un béluga. Dit Ashido avec un sourire.

_ héh merci…rigola le jeune homme- au faite - dit-il- je n'i remarqué que aujourd'hui que tu avais des antennes ça me donne des idées de surnoms.

_ je m'attends au pire…chuchotât Mina.

_ Genre ça ma fait penser à un petit insecte…genre un cafard.

À l'entente de ce dernier mot, Mina tira sur un cheveu de Salim.

_ AIE !

_ je te défis de m'appeler cafard encore une fois, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose avec un voix inquiétante.

Loin d'être effrayé, Ito laissa échapper un petit rire.

_ okey, caaaaaaa- le jeune homme sentit le regard meurtrier de la jeune fille- aaaaanard. Canard. Dit-il en rigolant.

_ Tu te moques de moi ?

_ Pas du tout, caaaaaaaa- regard meurtrier le retour- aaaaacahuète. Cacahuète.

_ arrêtes ça.

_ arrêter quoi caaaaa…rnaval ?

_ Salim.

_ Oui, caaaaaaaaa….lendrier ?

Mina tira à nouveau sur des cheveux d'Ito qui, avec la douleur, recula légèrement la tête, Ashido en profita pour se rabaisser légèrement afin que son regard croise celui du jeune héro, elle le fixa fermement pendant un moment sans se rendre tout de suite compte de la proximité qu'elle avait installée entre eux.

_ prononces une nouvelle fois un mot qui commence par ''Ca'' et je te promets que je te Casse la gueule.

La jeune lycéenne arborait un air extrêmement sérieux face à un Salim incrédule, mais cet air sérieux disparut bien vite quand Mina vit Ito sourire une nouvelle fois avec un regard presque…''charmeur'' ?

_ Caramba. Dit-il avec son regard encré dans celui de la jeune fille.

Ashido sentît son cœur raté un battement dans sa poitrine, et alors que les deux adolescents n'avaient pas bougés, Momo et Kyoka apparurent au pas de la porte.

_ Il y a quelqu-

Yaoyorozu s'arrêta net, Kyoka qui n'avait pas directement remarqué les deux amis eut très vite la même réaction que sa camarade en voyant la scène devant elles, Ito était assit par terre avec pour seul haut, sa veste qui laissait transparaitre son torse, derrière lui, assit sur le lit, Mina avait ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme et surtout son visage rouge cramoisi penché vers le sien quand la lycéenne et le jeune héro remarquèrent la présence des deux autres jeunes filles, ils sentirent une sueur froide parcourir leur nuque.

_ Je crois qu'on les a déranger, dit Kyoka.

_ J'en ai bien peur, répondît Momo.

_ Non, dirent Mina et Salim.

_ On va les laisser, ajouta Yaoyorozu.

_ bonne idée, acquiesça la musicienne.

_ Non non, dirent à nouveau Mina et Salim.

_ allé on y va, fit Kyoka en s'éloignant avec sa camarade.

_ Non non non non ! Continuèrent Mina et Salim.

Les deux camarades quittèrent la pièce avec un petit fout rire laissant derrière elles une Mina pétrifiée par la honte. Contrairement à elle, Salim avait bien vite reprit du poile de la bête et avait interpelé Ashido avec des petits rires étouffés.

_ j-j-j-j'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! fit la jeune fille paniquée.

Le jeune garçon pouffa de rire une nouvelle fois sous le regard stressé de son interlocutrice avant de répondre.

_ Toi enfin.

Plus loin dans le couloir, Momo et Kyoka étaient toujours en plein fou rire, elles arrivèrent au rez de chaussée avec des larmes aux yeux, prêtes à partager leur découvertes avec le reste des filles, seulement, elles ne trouvèrent personnes.

_ Les gars ? Appela Kyoka.

_ Y a quelqu'un ? fit Yaoyorozu en entrant dans le salon.

_ où sont-ils passés ?

La musicienne s'avança vers l'entrée de la cantine, vide. Yaoyorozu échangea un regard perplexe avec sa camarade avant de continuer leur recherche, à l'extérieure la pluie était toujours violente, donc ils ne pouvaient pas être sortit, leur fessaient-ils une mauvaise blague ? Kyoka et Momo continuèrent d'appeler leurs camarades mais toujours aucunes réponses.

_ mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Créaty de plus en plus inquiète.

Et Alors que les deux jeunes filles passaient une nouvelle fois devant le salon, elles s'arrêtèrent net quand elles entendirent un bruit étrange à leur droite, et soudain, Kyoka retint son souffle, Momo observait une chose derrière elle avec des yeux écarquillés, la musicienne sentit alors la présence d'un canon contre sa tempe. Une sueur froide coulait sur les nuques des deux lycéennes quand une voix grave leur chuchota.

_ fermez les yeux.

* * *

 _ **voila! c'était donc le quatrième chapitre! (excusez moi pour les fautes x/ ) j'espère que vous avez apprécier! j'ai hate d'avoir vos avis dessus :D à bien tôt !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Voila eeeeeeeenfin le cinquième chapitre! il a prit du temps à venir celui la ^^', Enfin bref! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!_**

* * *

Noir, l'obscurité était totale autour de lui, et l'atmosphère semblait lourde, pesante… Ce fût les deux seuls constats que fît Aizawa Shouta après qu'il est enfin réussît à ouvrir les yeux, tous ses sens étaient en alertes, il était immobilisé dans une pièce froide sans aucune source de lumière, l'ensemble de son corps était lourd et douloureux le moindre mouvement semblait lui planter de fines aiguilles au plus profond de son ventre.

_ c'est pas vrai… qu'est-ce que-

Alors que le héro pro commençait à gigoter dans tous les sens, un petit bruit l'interpelât, un souffle, faible, fatigué, il n'était pas seul, tout près de lui, il y avait quelqu'un, on dirait une femme, endormit. Shouta se calma, il fallait mieux commencer par faire une analyse de la situation, de ce qu'il comprenait dans ce noir totale, il était contre un mur, froid, ses pieds et ses mains étaient fermement ligotés, il était assit en tailleur et surtout son corps était lourd, comme s'il portait le poids d'une autre personne avec lui. Soudainement, alors que tous ses sens cherchaient une sortie à ce calvaire, une porte s'ouvrît, avec un bruit strident de fer rouillé qui se frotte contre un sol métallique une lumière aveuglante s'infiltra dans la pièce, Shouta en vint à penser que s'il était mort, derrière cette porte devrait se trouvé le paradis.

_ Tiens ? fit une voix imposante et rock- Déjà réveillé ?

Eraserhead tentait tant bien que mal de lever son regard vers son interlocuteur, ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité la plus totale, il sentait ses iris presque brulées face à cette source de lumière derrière la silhouette imposante qui le surplombé de tout son long.

_ Qui..Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla le professeur qui se sentait étrangement essoufflé.

L'individu ne pipa mot, il observa un moment le jeune professeur avant de tirer un téléphone de la poche de son pantalon et d'y inscrire un numéro, Aizawa observa autour de lui une nouvelle fois, et cette dois-ci grâce à la luminosité, il put apercevoir la femme un peu plus loin, elle était allongée sur le ventre, ses mains étaient ligotées comme les siennes, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour reconnaitre son visage tournée dans sa direction.

_ mademoiselle..Jovovishe.. ?

_ Ouais… Il est réveillé….non, non il ne réagi pas mal… …très bien…à vos ordres.

Ce qui semblait être un grand homme à la carrure presque identique à un Endeavor, rangea son téléphone sous le regard impassible du héro pro.

_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Dit sèchement Aizawa.

_ …

Sans crier gare, l'inconnue attrapa Shouta par le col et le traina hors de la pièce, le décor laissait place à un couloir blanc immaculé, de nombreuses portes fermées étaient visibles autour d'eux. « Trop de lumière… » Le professeur sentait des picotements tout le long de son corps comme s'il se noyait sous une armée de fourmis rouges. Les deux hommes finirent par arrivé devant une porte en bois, bien plus imposante que toutes celles qu'Aizawa avait aperçus, l'individu toqua cinq fois, prit une pause de 5 cinq seconde puis retoqua 3 fois et enfin après une attente de 10 secondes, la porte s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer. A l'intérieure, la pièce était espacée, mais surtout, elle était vide, seule un bureau, trois chaises et une bibliothèque s'y trouvaient. Eraserhead fut trainé jusqu'à être installer sur l'une des chaises face au bureau. Le professeur n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, la lumière l'agressait toujours autant, tous ces mouvements brusques amplifiaient la sensation de douleur au fond de son ventre et il se sentait lourd, tellement lourd…

_ Aizawa Shouta, plus connu sous le pseudonyme d'Eraserhead- Commença une voix face à lui.

Aizawa releva la tête dont l'air impassible était toujours là malgré la situation peu avantageuse. Assit devant lui, le dos bien droit, un homme, environ la trentaine cheveux rouges sang peau blanche comme du lait légère barbe sur une mâchoire légèrement ronde, des petites lunettes sur le nez, et des yeux noirs perçants qui quittèrent la feuille dans ses mains pour encrée un lourd regard dans les iris du héro pro.

_ né le 8 novembre à Tokyo vous avez aujourd'hui atteint le vénérable âge de 30 ans, vous êtes un héro pro remarquable et je dois avouer qu'un fan se tient devant vous.

Shouta ne dit rien, il observait, analysait, réfléchissait et surtout il ne laissait rien transparaitre, et pourtant, au fond de lui, il paniquait, madame Jovovishe ? Comment va-t-elle ? Les élèves où sont-ils ? Comment vont-ils ? Sont-ils encore vivant ? Sûrement, si non lui serait déjà mort…Et lui, où est-il ?

_ Vous devez sûrement avoir l'esprit torturé par des interrogations sans fin. Dit le rouquin en s'accoudant à sa table- commençons alors par la base, je me présente, Hakuryuu Seisyun, enchanté.

_ …

_ Les rumeurs disent vrai, vous n'êtes pas très loquasse.

_ Où sommes-nous ?

_ Chez moi.

_ Et où habitez-vous ?

_ Ici.

_ Je vois…

Aizawa n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à ce petit jeu, il devait contacter les autres il devait s'assuré que tout le monde allait bien. Par où commencer….

_ Qu'avez-vous fais à mademoiselle Jovovishe et moi ?

Hakuryuu ouvrit un tiroir d'où il tira un paquet de cigarette.

_ Nous avons prit des précautions.

_ je vois…

De tout évidence, le rouquin ne comptait pas parler aussi facilement, Shouta devait trouver un autre moyen, il observa alors l'homme face à lui allumer une cigarette.

_ Vous apprécier la cigarette âprement…ce paquet semble presque vide.

_ Ça me détend, vous en voulez une ? dit l'homme en tendant le paquet où restaient 3 petits bâtons de nicotines.

_ pas vraiment l'odeur me répugne.

L'homme à lunette observa le brun face à lui un moment, puis un sourire se dessinât sur ses lèvres, il reposa le paquet sur la table avant de souffler un nuage de fumée.

_ j'ai un très grand respect pour vous Aizawa-sama pour la simple et bonne raison que je connais vos capacités pour les moins impressionnantes, d'après moi c'est pour cette même raison que je me suis charger de vous avant tout.

Le professeur tilta, que voulaient-ils à la fin ?! Et qu'avait-il fait à ses élèves ?! Shouta n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à d'autre question que le fumeur lui prit le menton pour croiser son regard.

_ Avez-vous des douleurs au niveau du ventre ?

_ Pardon ? Aizawa écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris par la question.

_ Vous vous sentez légèrement lourd, avez-vous eu un réveille douloureux ? demanda à nouveau Hakuryuu dont le regard semblait bien plus sévère qu'il y a une minute.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Dit Aizawa en retrouvant son air impassible.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans cette position un petit moment, aucun des deux ne fuyait du regard, puis, Seisyun retrouva son sourire avant de tiré une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et de s'éloigné du héro.

_ Ce regard, Aizawa-sama- l'homme s'éloigna de son bureau pour regarder par une grande baie vitrée près de la bibliothèque, donnant ainsi dos à son interlocuteur- ce regard que vous affichez si souvent, dans peux de temps Aizawa-Sama- le fumeur se retourna pour offrir un regard glaçant à Shouta qui ne cilla pas- Dans peut de temps ce regard disparaitra à jamais de votre visage.

 _ ******Pendant ce temps, au pensionnat******_

_ Momo-chan ! C'est plus drôle !

_ Kyoka ! Où êtes-vous bon sang ?!

Déjà 10 minutes qui étaient passés depuis que Mina Ashido et Salim Ito avaient commencés à chercher leurs camarades ils s'étaient séparés pour faire le tour du pensionnat et s'étaient retrouvé dans le salon, et rien, personne, par un pétard mouillé ou un hérisson roux, pas un Todo-truc ou un mec à lunette un peu trop hyperactive , pas de vêtements qui flotte et pas de petit nain pervers. Mina arriva au niveau de l'algérien qui ne rigolait plus depuis longtemps.

_ Tu crois qu'ils nous font une mauvaise blague ? demanda la jeune fille.

_ Non, Momo-chan est nul pour faire des blagues, je l'aurai cramé.

Ito croisa les bras, il n'était pas amusé pour le coup, il commençait même à s'inquiété.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas se volatilisés d'un coup…souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Mina observa un moment le jeune homme, il avait raison, mais comment expliqué ça ? Ashido s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon, à l'extérieure la pluie s'était légèrement calmé mais pas assez pour que ses camarades s'y aventures…Du moins, pas de leur plein gré.

_ Tu crois que…Commença la lycéenne… tu crois qu'ils ont été enlevés ?

Avec ses mots, Mina sortît le jeune héro de sa réflexion, il la dévisagea d'abord du regard avant de se retourné précipitamment et de se dirigé vers les escaliers donnant à l'étage.

_ Où vas-tu ? Dit Mina en suivant le garçon.

_ cherches le téléphone de Momo, elle ne l'oublie jamais et le garde toujours avec elle, si on le trouve ça veut dire que…..

Salim ne finit pas sa phrase, il eut un silence entre lui et la futur héroïne, tout les deux se dirigèrent vers la chambres des filles et la fouillèrent de fond en comble, rien, ils redescendirent et une fois arriver à la cantine, Ashido hoqueta de surprise quand elle arriva près d'un coin de la pièce, et alors que Salim cherchait sous les table, il sentît quelque-chose tiré sur la manche de son haut.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Comme la lycéenne, Ito écarquilla les yeux, un coin de la pièce était totalement recouvert de glace.

_ Todoroki-kun ? dit Mina bouche bée.

_ regardes !

Salim pointa du doigt une étrange tache sur le sol, il s'accroupie et l'observa un moment puis il en remarqua une autre, puis une de plus, et encore une plus grosse, il finit par se redresser et suivre les taches jusqu'à arrivé à une imposante trace rouge en bat du mur.

_ q-q-qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune fille inquiète.

_ On dirait…Le jeune héro mit l'index sur la tache puis le rapprocha de son nez- C'est du sang.

_ qu-quoi ?! Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ?

_ Ils ont été attaqués…Comment est-ce qu'on a rien entendu ?

Salim se redressa et fit face à la lycéenne effrayée, il observa son index rougi par le sang, il se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils, ce sang appartenait à quelqu'un de gravement blessé… peut-être sa cousine…

_ Salim !

Le jeune homme releva la tête, devant lui Mina ne le quittait pas yeux, elle avait bien compris que son camarade s'inquiété et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cette état, ni amusé ni sérieux…mais inquiet.

_ Momo-chan n'a sûrement rien de grave, les élèves de ma classe sont des battants, ce sang appartient sûrement à un des agresseurs.

Alors qu'Ashido était sur le point de prendre la main d'Ito pour le rassuré, un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte fermé de la cantine, des bruits de pas, ni une ni deux, Salim attrapa le bras de la lycéenne avant de se dirigé juste a coté de la porte, il lui fit signe de garder le silence avant de posé sa main sur le poignet et de l'entre ouvrir légèrement tout en restant caché derrière la porte de bois.

_ Hey, t'as vus ça ? fit une voix d'homme.

_ Quoi ? fit une seconde voix, plus grave.

_ Cette porte, elle s'est ouverte.

_ Sûrement un courant d'air, toi t'en pense quoi le nain ? Rigola la voix plus grave.

_ vo-v-vv-v—vous avez raison ! S-s-s-s-s—ss-sûre—m-m-men-t un cou-r-r-r-ant d-d-d'air !

Derrière la porte, Salim gardait une main sur le ventre d'Ashido pour qu'elle reste bien contre le mur, la jeune fille qui avait reconnue la voix se mit une main sur la bouche après avoir chuchoté « Mineta ! », à coté d'elle le jeune héro, approcha son point de la porte et toqua une fois de manière à ce que les deux inconnues l'entendent.

_ T'as entendus ! fit la première voix- ça vient de là.

_ Ouais…va voir !

_ Quoi pourquoi moi ?!

_ C'est toi qui la entendus !

_ Tu la entendus toi aussi ! Et puis tu sais quoi, envoie le nain !

_ q-q-q—qu-u-quoi ?!

_ Et prendre le risque qu'il s'enfuie ?! Même pas en rêve !

_ Moi j'y vais pas !

Mina et Salim écoutaient la petite discussion des inconnus puis s'impatientèrent, le jeune héro toqua une nouvelle fois, trois fois de suite et plus fort.

_ T'as vus ça ! Y a quelqu'un derrière cette porte !

La voix grave grognât, puis, après quelques secondes de réflexions il attrapa le pauvre Minoru par le col et l'envoya devant la porte de la cantine.

_ Toi, va voir et tante pas de prendre la fuite, on te rattrapera tôt ou tard !

Le petit lycéen tremblait de tout son corps, il ne s'avait pas trop de quoi avoir peur, les deux hommes imposants et pas commodes face à lui, ou la porte bruyante de la cantine derrière lui. Alors, constatant son manque de choix, Mineta se retourna vers la porte qu'il poussa derrière lui, les deux hommes observaient la scène avec attention, Mineta fit un pas à l'intérieure, puis deux, puis trois les deux inconnues attendaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils sursautent de surprise en voyant le nain se faire agripper par le bras et être emporter par quelqu'un.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que- Dit la voix grave.

_ Au secours ! Hurla le lycéen.

_ Merde c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Fit la première voix.

_ Il se fout de nous !

L'homme à la voix grave s'approcha de la pièce et donna un violant coup de pieds a la porte, il attendît 10 secondes puis il y pénétra. A l'intérieure, Mineta s'était retrouvé dans les bras d'Ashido qui avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche du nain dont les larmes montaient aux yeux, à côté d'eux Salim attendait qu'un des deux inconnus les rejoigne. Quand l'un des deux hommes entra après avoir ouvert la porte, le jeune héro attendît juste le temps que l'inconnue soit bien à l'intérieure pour l'attraper par le col avant d'encercler sa gorge de ses bras et de presser.

_ Kaneki ?! Appela la première voix qui avait vue son camarade être emporté à son tour.

L'inconnu prit au piège paniqua et écrasa l'algérien contre le mur, mais ce dernier ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant, au contraire il l'intensifia sous les regards effrayés des lycéens, seulement l'homme était tenace et commença à donner des cous de coudes dont le foie d'Ito, Mina remarqua alors le cousin de Momo grimacé de douleur avant qu'une veine palpitante apparaisse sur son front et qu'il intensifie de nouveau sa prise, petit à petit, l'inconnue arrêtait de se débattre jusqu'à perdre totalement connaissance. A l'extérieure, le second inconnue paniquait, alors, d'une main tremblante il s'arma d'un poignard, près à s'en servir contre n'importe qui, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entrée qu'il vit une lycéenne lui lancer de l'acide sur la tronche, l'homme hurla de douleur et quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour voire le poing de Salim s'écrasé contre sa mâchoire.

 _ ******Pendant ce temps ******_

_ Aie ! Soufflât un lycéen en serrant les dents.

_ Deku-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Ochaco observait son ami blessé avec inquiétude. Le pauvre fan d'All Might soufrait d'une plaie presque béante sur son épaule gauche.

_ ç-ç-ça va…fit-il avec un sourire forcé, ne voulant pas inquiété sa camarade.

_ Bordel laissez-nous sortir ! Hurla Katsuki en frappant du poing une porte en acier.

_ Calmes-toi Katchan ils ne t'écoutent pas de tout évidence. Souffla Tokoyami assit contre le mur.

Depuis une heure déjà, les élèves d'Aizawa Shouta étaient enfermés dans une pièce froide, tout autour d'eux était blanc, les murs, le sol comme le plafond, ils s'étaient réveillés ici, tous avec cette même douleurs dans le ventre et cette impressions de lourdeur.

_ Apparemment ils avaient préparé leur cou, pas moyen de sortir d'ici et surtout… Todoroki coupa sa phrase, il observa sa main avant de reprendre- je...Je n'arrive plus à utilisé mon alter.

_ Moi non plus…dit Yaoyorozu une main sur le front.

Les élèves se turent, depuis leur douloureux réveille, aucun d'eux n'avait réussit à utilisé leur altère (sauf ceux de Tooru et Shoji ou Mashirao qui est plus physique qu'autre chose)

_ Peut-être que quelque chose ici nous empêche de les utilisé, la même chose qui fait que nous nous sentons si lourd. Dit Kyoka en observant la pièce autour d'elle.

_ J'espère que Mineta Mina et Salim vont bien… dit Tsuyu inquiète.

Yaoyorozu se recroquevilla sur elle-même, elle aussi s'inquiétait pour eux, est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Ont-ils étaient capturés ? Si oui…pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec eux ?...Alors que la vice-déléguée commençait à se trituré le cerveau de mille et une réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets de Kyoka et Shouto, posés sur elle. Et soudainement, la porte en fer s'ouvrit, repoussant légèrement le blond aux cheveux hérissés en arrière. Tous les élèves détournèrent leur regard vers le nouveau ou plus exactement, les nouveaux venues. Devant les adolescents se tenait une jeune femme, elle semblait être légèrement plus âgée que Salim, elle était mince, grande de taille, les cheveux cours coupe garçon blond, les yeux couleur pistache, elle était vêtue d'un jean bleu, de bottes noires et d'une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes, elle était accompagnée de deux hommes, un jeune, environ 20 ans, brun, cheveux noirs, yeux en amandes gris, habillé d'un simple t-shirt blanc, d'un jean noir et de bottes grises, le second était plus grand, plus imposant, chauve, habillé d'un t-shirt Kaki, d'un pantalon militaire et de bottes noires, mais surtout, il était armé, d'une imposante mitrailleuse automatique. Bakougo recula, de deux pas et fronçait les sourcils comme un chien prêt à mordre à n'importe qu'elle moment. Devant lui, la blonde lui sourît chaleureusement, elle et le brun tenaient dans leurs mains plusieurs plateaux où étaient disposé de la ratatouille des fourchettes et des morceaux de pain.

_ Vous sembliez avoir faim. Dit la jeune inconnue en entrant dans la pièce.

_ Nous vous avons apporté de quoi casser la croute, dit le brun.

Les trois inconnus entrèrent et un silence lourd s'abattît dans la pièce, les deux plus jeunes distribuèrent les plateaux en les posant devant chaque élève, quand le brun arriva devant Yaoyorozu assit par terre, dos contre le mur, il déposât le plateau face à elle avant de lui offrir un chaleureux sourire.

_ Mademoiselle- dit-il- Vous semblez inquiète.

Momo ne répondit pas, un regard sévère avait prit place sur son visage, mais l'inconnue ne tressaillît pas.

_ Ho milles excuses, je me présente, Jessie.

Le jeune homme prit alors la main de la lycéenne face à lui, prêt à y déposé un doux baisé, Momo qui ne cillât pas, envoya un regard à Todoroki derrière l'inconnue.

_ Hey. Fit le fils d'Endeavor avec une voix glacial.

Todoroki avait pausé sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu, juste à temps pour que les lèvres de ce dernier n'atteigne pas la peau blanche de Yaoyorozu. Le brun sentît une légère douleur au niveau de l'épaule où le bicolore avait commencé à enfoncer ses ongles.

_ Lâches-la.

La voix froide du futur héro pro lança un froid dans toute la pièce, il ne quittait plus l'inconnu des yeux et ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment jusqu'à ce que le bicolore sente un objet métallique froid contre sa tempe.

_ Toi d'abord. Dit l'homme chauve d'une voix grave en pointant son arme sur le crane de Shouto.

Tous les élèves se figèrent, l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde jusqu'à ce qu'un rire perçant ne brise l'aire, la jeune blonde souriait de toute ses dents en s'approchant de son camarade armé.

_ Voyant Goulta, tu sais bien ce qu'en pense le boss. Dit la blonde en abaissant l'arme. Et toi chéri, enlèves ta main de Jessie.

_ Quand il lâchera la sienne. Répondit Shouto au tac au tac toujours aussi froidement.

L'inconnue ne tressaillit pas et toujours avec son sourire elle donna un petit coup de coude au brun.

_ Aller laisses sa copine tranquille tu vois bien que tu l'énerve.

_ suis-je bête… Souffla le jeune homme en délaissant la main de la vice-déléguée avant de se redressé.

Todoroki retira sa main à son tour mais son regard était noir et toujours planté dans le dos du brun. La jeune femme toute sourire se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son camarde sans cheveux.

_ Et toi métrises toi un peu, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas faire couler de sang….Pas maintenant.

* * *

 ** _voilà voilou, à vous les reviews (j'aime bien cette phrase, ça rime :p )_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_BIM! 6ième chapitre j'ai essayé de la faire plus long que celui d'avant, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :D_**

* * *

Combien de temps ? Combien de temps cela faisait-il déjà depuis qu'ils attendaient dans cette pièce ? Kyoka Jirou n'en savait rien, en tout cas, c'était surement depuis un long moment car autour d'elle, tous ses camarades s'étaient rendormis, elle n'y arrivait simplement pas alors elle observait, elle réfléchissait… Son regard avait déjà plusieurs fois fait le tour de la pièce, de Tokoyami, Tsuyu, Midorya et Uraraka endormis les uns contre les autres à Tenya, Sero, Sato et Shoji dans la même position. D'Aoyama allongé comme un prince par terre à Kirishima ronflons bruyamment dos à dos à un Bakougo incroyablement calme quand il est endormit, De Mashirao les bras croisés les yeux simplement fermés à Tooru dont la tête était posée sur les jambes croisées du lycéen si calme en toute circonstance. La jeune musicienne eut un petit sourire en remarquant quelques couleurs sur les joues de Shouto alors que Yaoyorozu se servait de son épaule comme oreiller. Enfin, Jirou en revins à elle qui laissait trainer ses doigts dans les cheveux blond de Kaminari qui s'était endormit la tête sur ses genoux.

_ Un jour faudra m'expliquer pourquoi tu me colle autant…souffla la jeune brune dans un rire discret.

Mais l'heure n'était pas a la rigolade, il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici tous ensemble en un morceau, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à utiliser leur altère et derrière la porte en acier qui les séparait de leur liberté, il y avait des hommes, lourdement armée. Que faire… ?

 ** _/pendant ce temps/_**

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le réveille ?

_ Il à l'air dans un trop mauvaise état pour lui ajouté des claque.

_ Tu aurais pus te retenir j'ai envie dire !

_ Oye ! J'y suis allé le plus doucement possible !

_ Ça va on à qu'a réveiller l'autre.

_ Non l'autre non plus, j'ai peut-être un peu trop forcée il ne va pas se réveillé avant 5 bonnes minutes.

_ Félicitation le génie.

_ Hey ! J'ai fait que nous protéger félicites moi de temps en temps !

_ Tu vois pas c'est ce que je viens de faire !

_ E-e-e-eet attendez il se réveille !

Dans le pensionnat, ligoté et plaqué contre un mur, un jeune homme se réveillait difficilement, il ressentît d'abord une effroyable douleur au niveau de la mâchoire puis sur le reste du visage quand il réussît enfin à ouvrir correctement ses deux yeux, il aperçut trois silhouettes floues.

_ Regardez ! Il ouvre les yeux ! dit la plus petite des silhouettes.

_ Tu vois ! J'y suis allé doucement. Dit fièrement la plus grande.

Alors que l'individu blessé tentait de se repéré dans l'espace et le temps, la silhouette légèrement rosâtre s'accroupie devant lui, et ainsi, il reconnue la Lycéenne qu'il avait aperçus plus tôt avant de s'évanouir.

_ Monsieur ? fit la jeune fille- J'ai combien de doigts ? Elle lui montra deux doigts de la main.

_ d-d-…douze ?

Il eut un silence, Mina et le nain se tournèrent vers le jeune héro qui arborait un sourire gêné.

_ …heu…ça veut rien dire d'abord, douze et deux ça ressemble beaucoup !

_ Bon. Fit Ashido en se pinçant l'arête du nez. On va reprendre calmement…

Les lycéens allèrent chercher de l'eau alors que le ''professeur'' surveillait le pauvre blessé. Ils l'aidèrent à boire pour le rafraichir et mouillèrent un peu son visage endolorie pour le réveillé totalement.

_ Ça va un peu ? demanda le nain.

Mais l'homme s'était renfermé, son regard était devenu sombre et sévère.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a l'attardé ? Ta perdus ta langue ? dit Ito en arquant un sourcille.

_ Je ne dirai rien à des énergumènes dans votre genre ! Crachat l'inconnue avec un filet de sang.

Il eut un silence, Mineta sentait une ambiance pesante s'installée, Ashido observa l'homme avec un regard mi-sévère mi-choqué, quand à Salim…

_ Wow on dirait Ashido quand je lui fais un sal coup. Rigolât l'algérien qui n'avait rien perdu de son humour.

_ Tch ! fit le blessé en fixant le héro d'un regard haineux. Allez crevés !

Mina se redressa pour rejoindre le brun et le nain, elle semblait énervée et attristée en même temps.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Minoru qui fuyait le regard meurtrier du ligoté.

_ Il n'a pas l'air décidé à dire quoi que ce soit…soufflât la jeune fille.

Alors que les deux adolescents semblaient aux pieds du mur, ils furent surpris de remarquer un Salim souriant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là ?! dit Mineta.

Mina ne fit aucune remarque, parce que ce sourire…il n'était pas naturel.

_ Tu n'es pas inquiet ? ajouta le nain.

_ Non. Répondit simplement le brun.

_ Q-q-q-que-quoi ? fit Minoru surpris.

_ Non parce qu'il va parler. Dit simplement Ito en s'approchant de l'homme a terre.

_ Va te faire foutre ! Hurla le blessé.

_ Il va parler, peut-être pas avec la bouche, mais il nous dira tout ce que l'on voudra savoir. Continua le jeune héro qui s'était accroupie face à l'inconnu.

_ je t'emmerd- ?!

L'homme n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le cousin de Momo avait envoyé son poings à quelques centimètres du visage de son interlocuteur, le mur derrière lui avait commençait à se fissuré.

_ Et tu sais pourquoi tu va parler ? dit le jeune adulte dont le blanc des yeux prenaient une étrange couleur noir.

Les lycéens observaient la scène bouche baie, une soudaine chaleur commençait à se dégagée du corps d'Ito, une chaleur qui enveloppa bien tôt toute la pièce.

_ Parce que toi et tes potes vous avez emporté je ne sais où une classe de lycéen - A fur et à mesure que le brun parlait, ses bras se recouvraient d'écailles, partant de la pointe des doigts jusqu'aux coudes, et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient à présent totalement noirs comme de l'encre- et dans le tas vous avez emmené ma cousine.

Le blessé sentait le regard noir de son interlocuteur lui transpercer l'âme sous les regards presque choqués des deux adolescents, Mineta commençait à trembler de nouveau alors que Mina ne savait pas quoi faire, si elle devait agir ou pas.

_ Alors là je te laisse le temps de me donner UNE raison qui me retienne de te remodelé la gueule. Dit l'algérien avec une voix glacial malgré la chaleur étouffante que relâchait son corps- au pire, je passerai après à ton pote pour qui tu seras un excellent exemple de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire- Salim rapprocha son visage un peu plus de celui de l'inconnu pétrifié qui put voir des écailles s'installaient sous les yeux noirs de son interlocuteur- c'est-à-dire…jouer au plus con avec moi.

 ** _*****PCT*****_**

Le bruit strident de la porte en acier s'ouvrant d'un coup sec, eut le dont de réveillé tous les lycéens d'un sursaut de frayeur.

_ Bien dormis mes chéris ?

La jeune blonde de tout à l'heure était de retour accompagnée cette fois de deux hommes en tenue militaire, casqués et lourdement armés. Les adolescents se remirent tous sur pieds, en position défensive sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme.

_ voyons les enfants, vous savez bien que c'est inutile. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire- Alors ne vous faites pas plus de mal qu'il ne le faut.

A la fin de sa phrase, la demoiselle avait fait un signe de tête aux deux gardes qui entrèrent dans la pièce sans oublier de pointé leur arme vers les élèves, les dissuadant ainsi d'essayer toute tentative de fuite ou de riposte.

_ Combien ? demanda l'un des deux militaires.

_ hm… quatre. Répondit la jeune femme on sortant un téléphone de sa poche.

Les lycéens n'eurent le temps de comprendre que les deux militaires sortirent des tasers.

_ Hey qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! dit Iida.

Le premier militaire tira sur Bakougo qui reçût deux électrodes reliées à deux filins isolés dans le bras qui l'électrocutèrent violement.

_ AAAAAARGH ! Hurla le blond.

_ Katchan ! hurlèrent Ochaco et Midorya à l'unissions.

Soudainement, le second militaire tira à son tour sur le dos de Todoroki qui tomba à genou.

_ AAAArgh ?! Fit le bicolore.

_ Todoroki-kun ?! criât Momo qui accourût à son chevet.

Les militaires répétèrent en suite la même opération sur Sato et Shoji puis, une fois les quatre victimes à terre, l'un des deux hommes menaçât le reste du groupe de son arme pendant que l'autre déposait les quatre lycéens tasés sur des brancards.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez leur faire ?! hurla Kirishima une veine palpitante sur le front.

_ Vous le saurez quand viendra votre tour. Dit simplement la blonde avec un sourire innocent.

Les hommes évacuèrent les adolescents immobilisés puis refermèrent la porte d'acier, laissant derrière eux des lycéens dont l'inquiétude et la peur, commençaient à leur ronger l'âme.

 ** _*****PCT*****_**

_ Vous savez Aizawa-sama, je suis fière de pouvoir parler comme ça avec vous, d'homme à homme respectable.

Eraserhead suivait le rouquin depuis déjà 5 minutes dans de longs couloirs, derrière lui, l'homme qui lavait trainer lors de son réveille les suivé, armé d'un pistolet automatique. Devant lui, Hakuryu avançait la tête haute, comme s'il était fier d'offrir une petite visite guidée au héro pro.

_ Mais ce qui me remplie encore plus de joies c'est de pouvoir partagé avec vous, avant quiconque, le projet de toute une vie.

Aizawa ne pipa mot, il continuait d'avancer, dans ces couloirs blanc immaculés jusqu'à ce que l'homme à lunette ne s'arrête devant une porte qu'il ouvrit avant de l'invité à entrer.

_ A vous l'honneur, fit-il avec un sourire étrange.

Shouta observa l'homme face à lui puis jeta un regard au second derrière lui, il prit une grande inspiration intérieure et entra. A l'intérieure, la pièce était rectangulaire, sombre, des bureaux emplies d'ordinateurs et de boutons en tout genre s'y trouvaient, et face à eux, un énorme écran d'ordinateur sur le quel l'image d'une pièce étrange était affichée.

_ Prenez place je vous en prie. Dit le fumeur en présentant une chaise au professeur.

Il attendit que Shouta prenne place et que l'homme armé ferme la porte de la pièce pour s'assoir à son tour tout en prenant en main une télécommande.

_ regardez bien cet écran Aizawa-Sama, vous comprendrez mieux mes propos.

Sur l'écran, le héro pût voir une pièce blanche, où deux drôles de machines étaient visibles, cela s'apparentait à des machines de radiologie.

_ Vous savez…commença le rouquin- … Depuis quelques années, notre monde à évolué à un stade où la discrimination atteint son paroxysme…

Shouta observa son interlocuteur en arquant un sourcille, intrigué par ses paroles.

_ Dans un monde où 80 pour 100 de la population mondiale est doté d'alter, les 20 pour 100 restant sont relégués au rang d'handicapé, nous somme entrés de plein pieds dans une ère où les mutants inhumains font leur loi, dans une ère où les crimes n'ont jamais étaient aussi monstrueux et meurtriers et où des êtres qui ne valent pas mieux que les bêtes qu'ils chassent se prétendent héros !

Hakuryu serrait les poings et la mâchoire, il semblait être nourrit d'une profonde haine qui semblait le consumer un peu plus à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Aizawa observait le fumeur sans laisser tomber son air impassible, mais il sentît tout de même un sentiment d'inquiétude montait en lui.

_ Il faut que ça change Aizawa-Sama, il faut sauver l'humanité qui cour à sa perte…dit le rouquin en calmant ses tremblements frénétiques- Il fallait bien qu'un jour, un homme, ou deux, ou trois ou alors des centaines se lèvent contre cette malédiction qui a corrompue ce monde ! Et je suis fier Aizawa-Sama ! Je suis fier de savoir qu'aujourd'hui je fais partit de ceux qui sauveront leur famille, amis, pays !

Hakuryu semblait tombé dans la démence, un sourire effrayant déchirait son visage et ses yeux noirs semblaient démoniaques, il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier puis, après deux toux, il pressât sur un bouton blanc dans l'un des étranges claviers à sa disposition.

_ Me prenez vous pour un fou Aizawa-Sama ? dit le fumeur alors que des mèches de cheveux cachaient son regard.

Eraserhead observait son interlocuteur avec une sueur froide lui coulant tout le long du front.

_ Avez-vous peur de moi Aizawa-Sama ? De moi et de ce que je pourrai faire ?

_ Que comptez-vous faires ? Nous tuer ? Vous allez tuer 80 pour 100 de la population mondiale ? Dit le héro en cachant son inquiétude.

L'homme à lunette sourît une nouvelle fois avant de se recoiffer d'un geste de la main, il observa le professeur et lui rigolât au nez avant de répondre d'une voix plus calme.

_ Les rumeurs ne disaient rien sur votre sens de l'humour…Non je ne tuerai personne- Dit le rouquin avant de se retourné vers l'écran- mais je soignerai, de la folie et de cette peste noir que sont les altères.

Shouta suivît le regard de son interlocuteur, puis, l'expression impassible du héro pro se détruisît pour laisser place à de l'effroi qui lui défigura le visage. Sur le grand écran face à lui, les images montraient deux hommes habillés tel des scientifiques de Tchernobyl qui apportaient sur des brancards quatre adolescents qui se débâtaient tel des chiens enragés.

_ lâchez moi bande d'enfoirés ! Hurlait Bakougo en se débâtant de toutes ses forces

Aizawa se redressa soudainement surprenant ainsi l'homme armé derrière lui qui le menaçât de son pistolet, alors qu'Hakuryu semblait en extase face à ce spectacle.

_ Que faites-vous ?! Hurla le héro pro.

_ Je soigne Aizawa-sama, je soigne seulement.

 ** _*****PCT*****_**

_ Donc si j'ai bien compris- commença Mineta- vous êtes un groupe de 15 personnes qui souhaitent faire de la vente d'organe et vous vous cachez dans une planque à 15 kilomètre de là ?

_ hm…souffla l'homme ligoté.

_ Donc j'en conclu- commença Ito qui avait retrouvé sa forme normal- Que vous êtes sûrement bien plus nombreux que 15, que t'en histoire d'organe c'est de la merde eeeeet que votre planque est bien plus proches d'ici que tu ne veux l'avouer.

Le nain observa le jeune héro perplexe.

_ Tu viens de dire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il vient de nous dire. Dit Minoru.

_ C'est évident qu'il ment, répondît Ashido calmement.

_ Pourquoi je mentirai ?! Dit l'inconnue avec un regard meurtrier.

_ J'en ai rien à cirer de pourquoi tu mens – fit le cousin de Momo avec un regard hautin- ce qui est sûr c'est que tu nous mène en bateau.

L'homme blessé cracha par terre avant de relever son regard provocateur vers le héro qui semblait perdre patience.

_ prouve-le.

_ C'est simple. Dit simplement le brun- quand on ta demander combien vous étiez tu as répondue en esquivant nos regards.

_ Quand on ta demander ce que vous vouliez et pourquoi vous faisiez ça tu a eut dut mal à avaler ta salive. Continua Mina sous le regard surpris du nain.

_ Et quand tu as parlé de votre soi-disant planque tu as eu un léger mouvement de l'épaule, tic que tu répété souvent quand tu panique et que tu trouve difficilement quoi répondre. Finit Salim.

_ Alors on va recommencer depuis le début, dit la lycéenne avec un sourire en s'agenouillant face au blessé.

_ je ne dirai plus rien…

_ plus besoin, rigola l'algérien- Mineta.

_ Ouais ! Le nain se replaça face au briguant, bien fier de ne plus être la victime- combien vous êtes ?

L'inconnue de dit rien et dirigea son regard vers un point perdu de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_ 20 ? demanda d'abord Mina.

Aucune réaction.

_ 25 ? ajouta Minoru.

Aucune réaction.

_ 30 ? dit Salim.

Aucune réaction.

_ 40 ? demanda une nouvelle fois la lycéenne.

Sueur froide.

_ Ho on s'en rapproche. Fit Ito.

_ 50 ? ajouta le nain.

Seconde sueur.

_ Encore un peu…fit Mina.

_ Cinquante…..cinq ? Finit par dire Mineta

Leger mouvement de l'épaule.

_ Okey on va dire environ 55. Dit Salim en s'approchant du ligoté- Mais maintenant ta planque. Le héro attrapa l'ennemi par le col et le releva pour planter son regard froid dans le sien.

_ C'est moins de 15km n'est-ce pas ? dit Mina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Ta gueule…lâchât le blessé.

_ 14 km ? dit Salim

Rien

_ 12km ? ajouta Ashido

Rien

_ 10 km ? Continua le cousin de Momo.

_ 0 km ? Lâchât Ashido.

Soudain l'otage retint sa respiration, n'osant plus croiser le regard de ses interrogateurs. Seulement le regard perplexe et incrédule du héro qui le maintenait par le col était de plus en plus insistant.

_ Sérieux ? 0 km ? répéta le brun.

_ Quoi c'est sous nos pieds ? Rigola Mineta.

SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE

_ q-q-quoi ? C'est vraiment sous nos pieds ? répéta le nain incrédule.

L'homme blessé ne dit rien mais il suait de grosses goutes.

_ Très bien ! fit le jeune adulte en relaissant le ligoté tombé au sol- Tu va nous y emmener !

_ Pour qui vous me prenez ?! Autant crevé ! Hurla l'inconnue

Seulement plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, Salim partit ramener trois grosses veste alors qu'Ashido vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone et que Mineta observait la pluie par la fenêtre.

_ L'orage est un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure mais il pleut toujours. Dit le nain.

_ Il est déjà midi, souffla la lycéenne.

_ allé, habillez-vous, dit Salim en revenant avec des vestes qu'il tendît aux deux adolescents avant d'en enfiler une.

_ Je vous emmènerai nul par !

_ Comment on va faire sous cette pluie elle va nous ralentir. Dit Mina en enfilant sa capuche.

_ Et puis est-ce qu'on y va sans plan n'y rien ? Ajouta Minoru- Il a quand même dit qu'il y avait environ 55 types sûrement armés là-bas.

_ Je n'ai rien dis du tout ! Hurla l'otage.

_ Ils sont armés oui- dit Ito- mais si mon constat est bon alors on a l'avantage.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Mina perplexe.

_ Ces deux la sont démunies d'altère où alors sont dans l'incapacité de les utilisé, on a 89 pour 100 de chance que le reste de leur pote aussi.

_ Ce n'est pas assez 89pour100 ! dit le nain.

_ Oui mais c'est tout ce que l'on a, on élaborera un plan là bas. Dit le jeune héro en attrapant une nouvelle fois le blessé par le col- Mina s'il te plait ramènes moi une serviette de la cantine.

_ Okey.

_ Mineta prend les poignards de ces deux gaillards on ne sait jamais.

_ Ok !

Salim enferma après le deuxième inconnue dans un placard, quand Ashido revint, Mineta et le cousin de Momo (avec l'otage) attendaient devant la porte, la lycéenne tendît alors la serviette au jeune adulte en arquant un sourcille.

_ Au fait, la serviette c'est pourquoi faire ?

Ito prit le bout de tissus et sourît.

_ Ça c'est au cas où il est trop bruyant.

_ Quoi- ?! Fit l'otage.

Le brun lui attachât la serviette sur la bouche, avant de se retourné vers la porte prêt à ouvrir.

_ Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda une derrière fois le jeune adulte.

_ Oui ! Affirmèrent les deux lycéens.

_ C'est partit.

 ** _*****PCT*****_**

_ J'en ai marre ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout la à attendre ?! hurla un rouquin on cognant contre une porte en acier.

_ On n'a pas le choix Kirishima ! dit Kaminari en se frottant l'arrière du crane.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont leur faire vous penser ? dit Sero d'une voix tremblante.

Alors que les élèves de la classe 1-A de UA commençaient à perdre leur sang froid, à l'écart, Yaoyorozu Momo se triturait l'esprit. La jeune fille commença à passer ses mains sur les murs à la recherche de quelque chose, elle posa son oreille contre l'un d'eux pendant un petit moment, puis répétât l'opération plusieurs fois sur chaque mur.

_ Momo ?

Yaoyorozu continua à observer chaque recoins de la pièce avant de se retournée vers sa camarade.

_ Kyoka, j'ai un plan.

_ Miss Sara !

La jeune blonde qui avançait dans les couloirs se stoppa quand elle entendît quelqu'un l'interpelé, elle se retourna pour voir un jeune homme en tenue militaire armé d'un pistolet automatique et d'un taser.

_ Que se passe-t-il numéro 4 ? demanda alors la prénommée Sara.

_ Il y a un problème avec les otages .

_ Un ''problème'' ?

La blonde arqua un sourcil, elle fit volte face et continua sa marche suivit du militaire, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce noire où trois écrans d'ordinateurs étaient disposé sur un grand bureau, la demoiselle s'approcha de l'un d'eux où était affiché l'image des lycéens prit en otage.

 ** _**chez les otages**_**

_ Mais putain kirishima arrêtes de cogner partout ça serre à rien !

_ Ta gueule Pikatchu ! Tu serais un homme tu me comprendrais !

_ Pardon ?! ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

_ Les mecs calmez-vous…tenta Sero.

_ Pas tant que le roukmoute fermes pas sa gueule ! Lâchât Kaminari.

_ Comment tu ma appeler ?!

Kirishima attrapa le blond par le col, une veine palpitante sur le front.

 ** _** dans le bureau**_**

_ venez avec moi, un petit coup de taser va les calmer. Dit la blonde en quittant la pièce.

_ Oui mademoiselle.

Le militaire et la jeune femme se dirigèrent alors vers la pièce où étaient enfermés les lycéens, à l'intérieure la situation s'aggravé entre les deux adolescents, jusqu'au point où kirishima envoya un coup de point dans la mâchoire du blond qui le lui renvoya tout de suite après.

_ les gars ! fit sero.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrît sur la blonde et le militaire.

_ calmez-vous les enfants- commença la blonde.

_ Maintenant ! hurla Yaoyorozu.

Soudain, Mashirao, Iida et Midorya sortirent de derrière la porte et attrapèrent le militaire armé prit au dépourvue. La blonde hoqueta de surprise quand elle fut pousser à l'intérieure de la pièce par Tsuyu, miss Sara perdît l'équilibre et trébuchât face à Momo qui arborait un regard de pur contentement.

_ Ça c'est pour Todoroki pétasse. Dit la brune avant d'envoyer une violente droite à la jeune adulte qui s'écrasa par terre.

Pendant ce temps le militaire se débattait face au vice délégué, blond et au fan d'All Might, et alors qu'il voulue attraper son taser tomber par terre, il vit avec effroi un pied envoyer l'objet plus loin.

_ Non pas cette fois, fit Kirishima avec un sourire- kaminari ?

_ Avec plaisir !

Le militaire maintenue par Ojiro, Tenya et Midorya reçut alors deux violents coups de poings parfaitement synchronisés du blond et du roux qui arboraient un grand sourire.

Kyoka attrapa l'arme feu de l'homme qui se tordait de douleur à terre avant de sourire à Kaminari quand ils croisèrent leur regard.

_ Bon, fit la musicienne- c'est maintenant que les choses deviennent intéressantes.

* * *

 ** _alors ? comment vous trouvez? j'attends vos reviews!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_hey! Septième Chapitre terminé, j'espère que ça vous plaira!_**

* * *

Bakougo, Todoroki, Shoji, Sato ! Les quatre adolescents se tenaient là, sous ses yeux, chacun sur un brancard, qui se débâtaient de toute leur force, pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il se retrouvé dans une telle situation ? Où il était impuissant…Tout simplement impuissant…Il était leur professeur…Leur mentor…Il était l'adulte, celui en charge d'eux….Il était le héro…il était Eraserhead…Seulement il ne pouvait rien faire, il sentait de loin l'arme a feu que le sbire derrière lui n'hésiterait pas à utilisé, et devant lui, des images d'horreur défilaient, les quatre lycéens bâillonnés qui étaient jetés à terre hors de leur brancard, Katsuki et Shouto reçurent un coup de genou dans le ventre chacun pour les immobilisé alors que les deux autres adolescent se faisaient trainés vers les inquiétantes machines. Soudain Aizawa tombât sur ses genoux, prît d'une soudaine douleur insoutenable au ventre.

_ AAArgh ! fit le héro pro.

_ Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda l'homme armé.

_ Sûrement rien de grave, une simple réaction à la piqure- Dit le rouquin sans quitté l'écran des yeux- Emmène le dans sa chambre.

_ Bien Monsieur.

Sans plus attendre, le sbire prit Shouta par le col et le traina hors de la pièce, seulement les deux hommes eurent à peine le temps de faire 3mètres dans le couloir, que l'homme armé reçut un violent coup au niveau de la mâchoire, Aizawa s'était littéralement servit de sa tête. L'agresseur recula légèrement avant de recevoir un coup de pied dans le ventre, puis un autre en pleine tête, un troisième dans le bat du dos et alors que l'inconnu tentait de reprendre son souffle il reçut une dernière attaque directe dans l'entre-jambe qui le mit à terre, devant lui le professeur était méconnaissable, une veine palpitante était visible sur son front en sueur et son regard semblait monstrueux, il prit l'arme de son adversaire à terre avant de trainer ce dernier dans un coin à l'écart.

_ Aujourd'hui, je tuerai s'il le faut. Dit simplement le héro avant de faire demi -tour.

 ** _****PCT******_**

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit Kirishima à l'oreille de sa camarade.

_ attends…dit simplement Yaoyorozu.

Les lycéens qui avaient réussi à quitter leur ''cage'' étaient à présent derrière un mur, en ligne, devant eux Momo observait le couloir, derrière elle, les adolescents se préparaient : Iida avait enfilé le costume du militaire ''numéro4'', Kaminari avait prit en main le taser et Kyoka était armée de l'arme du militaire, quand à Yaoyorozu, elle gardait sur elle le poignard qu'elle avait trouvé sur miss Sara.

_ Iida, tu es prêt ? demanda la vice-délégué- Tu dois nous ouvrir le passage.

_ Ouais !

Le délégué se casqua avant de se mettre en tête de fil et d'entrer dans le couloir. Il observa autour de lui et ne vit rien. Tout semblait calme. Trop calme. Il fît signe au reste du groupe d'avancer. Les adolescents marchaient longtemps dans les couloirs. Ils finirent par arrivé devant une porte derrière laquelle des étranges bruits se faisaient entendre. Tenya fît signe à Kyoka et Kaminari qui s'approchèrent de la porte. Le délégué mit la main sur le poignet de celle-ci. Une atmosphère palpable s'installait alors que tous les élèves sentaient une sueur froide leur couler sur le front.

_ 1…commença Ochaco.

_ 2 …Continua Tsuyu.

_ 3 ! dit Tooru.

Quand le dernier chiffre fut dit, Tenya ouvrit violement la porte, Kaminari et Jirou pointèrent directement leurs armes à l'intérieur, prêt à s'en servir, mais ils tombèrent sur une salle vide, apparemment dédiée aux caméras de surveillance. Ils s'approchèrent des bureaux où se trouvaient plusieurs écrans où des images se succédaient. Sur l'un d'eux, ils virent la pièce où ils avaient été enfermés pendant plusieurs heures et où ils avaient abandonné la blonde et le militaire.

_ Il faut retrouver Bakougo et les autres, dit Mashirao en s'approchant des écrans.

_ il y a plein d'images partout…dit Tsuyu, ne savant plus où donner de la tête.

_ Attendez ! Regardez ici ce n'est pas…Commença Tokoyami.

_ Aizawa-sensei ! Finit par dire Sero.

 ** _****PCT******_**

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Hurla Sato à en perde haleine.

_ La ferme ! Répondit l'un des scientifiques qui le maintenait sur une machine.

Shouto était perdu, il avait du mal à remettre toutes ses idées en place. Sa tête semblait lourde, douloureuse et voulait explosée, sans oublier le coup reçut dans le ventre qui l'avait mit à terre. Que devait-il faire ? À côté de lui, Bakougo se tordait de douleur. Devant lui, Shoji avait était drogué et s'était endormit alors que Sato se débâtait toujours autant. Todoroki posa son front contre le sol, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, mais il sentait comme une pression contre sa gorge. Avait-il…peur ? Cette peur qu'il s'était juré de ne plus ressentir depuis son enfance… ?

Alors qu'un scientifique était sur le point de piqué Sato afin de l'endormir à son tour, les lumières de la pièce devinrent rouges et une alarme raisonna dans tout le ''bâtiment''.

' ** _CODE ROUGE ! CODE ROUGE ! CE N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE ! INFLITRATION DETECTE DANS LA BASE ! JE REPETE CE N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE !_** '

_ AAArgh ! dit Katsuki en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles- FERMEZ-LA ! J'en peux plus !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une infiltration ?! dit le second scientifique paniqué.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! On ne peut pas les laisser ici ?! dit le premier.

Finalement les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un bouton rouge sur l'un dès murs de la pièce.

_ Appelle à toutes les unités ! Nous avons besoin de renforts dans la salle d'expérimentation !

_ Pourquoi est-ce que Monsieur Seisyun ne répond-t-il pas à l'alerte ?!

 ** _****PCT******_**

_ Merde !

_ Q-q-qqu'est ce qui se passe ?! dit Minoru paniqué.

_ Ce con a lancé l'alerte ! répondit Ito en entrant dans un couloir à partir d'une trappe au plafond.

_ Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous laissez faire ?! Cracha un homme ligoté au sol.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! dit Ashido les mains sur les oreilles.

_ Vous êtes foutus ! Foutu ! Ils vont vous tuer ! Ils vont vous-

L'homme blessé commença à hurler quand il reçut un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire qui l'envoya valser plus loin. Salim reposa son pied a terre en serrant dans sa main une petite serviette de cuisine.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû le lui enlever, mais il ouvrira plus trop sa gueule maintenant.

_ L'alarme ne s'arrête pas, on est définitivement repérés. Dit Mina en attrapant un poignard que lui tendait Mineta.

_ Bon…dit l'algérien en observant l'homme ligoté dans les pommes…. Pourquoi pas.

_ Quoi ? fit le nain en observant le brun qui s'approchait du blessé.

_ E-e-e-e-eet-t m-m-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Dit la lycéenne en voyant le cousin de Momo déshabiller l'inconnu.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce genre la…dit Minoru.

_ La ferme ! Je vais mettre ses fringues puis je prendrai le casque du prochain militaire que l'on croisera.

_ préviens quand tu fais des choses comme ça…dit la lycéenne en détournant le regard.

_ Est-ce que ça fait mal ? dit le nain.

Mina qui n'avait pas comprit la question de son camarade, suivit son regard, pour tombé sur Salim torse nu, qui grimaçait en voyant un énorme bleu au niveau de son foie.

_ S-s-alim …chuchotât-elle inquiète.

_ Ça peut aller…dit le héro en enfilant les vêtements de l'homme à terre- Dis tu…tu devrais te retourner.

Salim regardait la lycéenne avec un sourire gêné, Mina arqua un sourcil puis tourna au rouge cramoisi quand elle comprit que le jeune adulte allait changer de pantalon.

_ P-p-pp-p-p-aa-a-rd-rd-don! fit-elle en se retournant soudainement.

Deux minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes gens avançaient discrètement dans les couloirs. L'alarme s'était arrêtée et un silence de mort s'était imposé partout autour d'eux. Ils semblaient marchés dans un véritable labyrinthe. Tout se ressemblait. Tous les couloirs étaient blanc immaculé et seul le bruit de leurs pas animait l'atmosphère qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Soudain, Mina entendit des bruits de pas devant eux et retint Salim par la manche de son haut.

_ Quoi ? Chuchota-il.

_ J'ai entendu quelque chose…dit la jeune fille.

Le cousin de Momo l'observa un moment avant de se retourner. Devant lui, il y avait encore un couloir, vide. Les lumières commençaient à tressautés comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, alors les trois camarades restèrent immobiles, 3 minutes, soudain, de nouveaux bruit de pas se firent entendre, à peu près trois personnes, qui avançaient à pas de course. Ito se retourna alors vers Mineta qui eut une sueur froide.

_ Un code rouge déjà, c'est mauvais signe. Dit une voix de jeune homme.

_ Il faut retrouver Monsieur Seisyun pour recevoir ses ordres. Dit la seconde voix plus grave.

_ Son bureau n'est plus bien loi-

La troisième voix se stoppa nette, en même temps que les deux autres voix.

_ Qu'est-ce que….commença la première.

_ Je n'arrive plus à avancer. Dit la seconde.

_ Sur quoi est-ce que j'ai marché, je n'arrive plus à m'en défaire ! dit la troisième- restez sur vos gardes, ont est pris au piège !

Sans crier gare, les trois hommes virent une vague d'acide s'écrasée sur leurs armes qui commencèrent à fondre. Ils relâchèrent leur prise et s'armèrent automatiquement de poignard.

_ ramenez-vous salopard ! dit la première voix en enlevant ses chaussures.

_ On va vous zigouil-

La seconde voix fut coupée de cour par une nouvelle vague d'acide qu'elle reçut en plain visage sous les regards horrifiés des ses camarades.

_ AAAArgh !

_ C'est des mutants !

L'homme le plus massif se défit de ses chaussures avant de remarquer la présence du nain. Il s'élança vers lui mais vit une silhouette s'interposé. Salim contra la lame de l'assaillant avant de l'attraper par le col et de le faire tomber à terre. Le deuxième militaire était sur le point de s'en prendre au héro quand il reçut un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. Il s'éloigna avec une douleur qui le fît grimacer, puis il vît la lycéenne qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

_ Sale garce ! hurla-t-il avant de s'élancer vers elle.

L'homme tenta de l'atteindre avec son poignard. La lycéenne se déplaça alors d'un pas de côté, avant de faire une légère rotation de la taille puis attrapa le poignet de son adversaire qu'elle tira vers l'avant de manière à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre. Mina finit alors par plaquer son autre main sur la nuque du militaire pour le mettre à terre, enfin, pour le métriser totalement, elle ramena la main, qu'elle avait empoigné, jusqu'au dos de l'homme de manière à ce que le moindre geste que ce dernier essaierait d'effectuer en deviendrait très douloureux. Mais le militaire était robuste. Il réussit à la déstabiliser afin d'inverser les rôles. Il la fit tombée à terre et se retrouva sur elle pour la maitriser. La jeune fille lui assena un violent coup de pied dans l'entre jambe puis lui envoya une nouvelle fois de l'acide au visage. L'homme s'éloigna dans un hurlement. Il sentait que sa peau brulait et courrait dans tous les sens. La fille, toujours à terre, reprenait son souffle. Elle avait ressenti une telle explosion d'adrénaline en elle qu'elle en avait eu mal au cœur.

_ Ashido ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Dit le nain en accourant vers elle.

_ ouais …j-je j-e crois... répondît-elle. Où …**souffle**… où est Salim ?

Minoru fit signe à la jeune fille de regarder derrière elle. À quelques mètres de là, Ito faisait face à un adversaire robuste. Un mètre les séparait et les hommes étaient tous deux en position de combat. Finalement le militaire s'élança sur le jeune adulte. Salim esquivait chacun des coups, mais il n'arrivait pas à en donner. L'homme semblait être déchainé. Il finit par envoyé un direct du droit que l'algérien intercepta. Il le dévia de sa main gauche avant d'envoyer un uppercut de sa main droite. L'homme se prit le coup mais enchaina directement par un coup de genou dans la côte que Salim esquiva de justesse. Seulement, le second coup de pied ne le rata pas et le toucha directement au niveau du foie. Ito tomba à terre sous les cries de peur de Mina et Minoru. Le cousin de Momo posa un genou à terre. Il fut pris de tremblement pendant un quart de minute sous le regard emplie de contentement de son ennemie, mais quand le jeune héro finit par se relever avec un sourire Le militaire grogna. Le jeune homme commença à faire des petits sauts sur place en le narguant d'un regard amusé.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça…chuchota Mina… Il est en mauvaise posture, son foie est…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Hurla le militaire.

_ C'est toi qui le dis, sourit le cousin de Momo.

L'homme s'élança une nouvelle fois vers son adversaire, une veine palpitante sur le front. Soudain, les yeux de Salim redevinrent noirs. Il esquiva l'attaque de l'agresseur avant de se placer derrière lui. Le cousin de Momo frappa un point sur l'omoplate droite du militaire.

_ AAAARgh ! hurla l'ennemi.

_ Savais-tu …commença le jeune adulte avant d'envoyer un nouveau coup au niveau de l'épaule gauche du militaire… que le corps humain est composé de plusieurs points vitaux ?

L'homme enragé se retourna difficilement, prêt à envoyer un crochet gauche au héro, mais ce dernier, plus rapide, envoya un coup de poings au niveau du pectoral gauche de son assaillant.

_ m-aarghm-m-erde ! Cracha le militaire.

_ Certains font juste très mal quand on les touche. Continua Ito...Mais d'autres…

L'algérien envoya un nouveau coup juste au dessus du nombril du militaire qui se figea.

_ Paralysent.

L'homme robuste ne bougeait plus. Seul son visage réussissait à grimacer de douleur. Le jeune adulte s'approcha de lui en mettant le doigt juste à l'endroit où il avait envoyé sa dernière attaque.

_ Tu vois ici, c'est tout proche du '' Solaire-Plexus'', à quelques centimètres près tu te serrais évanoui.

L'algérien montra un point en dessous du nombril.

_ Ici aussi par exemple, mais ça ce n'est rien par rapport à des points comme le plexus et le Kasumi- le héro mit le doigt légèrement au dessus de l'oreille gauche du militaire- car si j'avais choisi de frapper là, tu serais tout simplement mort.

A la fin de sa phrase, Salim envoya un crochet du droit à l'homme face à lui qui s'écrasa par terre, puis il se retourna vers les deux lycéens qui le regardaient…effrayés.

_ Hehh…excusez-moi…dit le brun avant de tombé sur ses genoux.

_ Qu'est-ce que- ?! Salim !

Ashido arriva au niveau du jeune homme dont les yeux revinrent à leur couleur naturel, il avait une main posée sur le bleu imposant qui se trouvé au niveau de son foie. S'il recevait encore un coup à ce niveau-là, il ne s'en relèverait pas…

 ** _****PCT******_**

_ Déjà 15 minutes qu'on court ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?! dit Kyoka qui commençait à s'essouffler.

_ On est perdu pas vrai ?! Dit Aoyama paniqué.

_ Non je pense que l'on y arrive bien tôt ! dit Momo.

_ On cherche qui ? Aizawa-sensei ou les autres ? demanda Ochaco entre deux souffles.

_ Tout le monde ! Dit Iida.

Les lycéens continuaient de courir, puis, le délégué s'arrêta net, stoppant tout le monde avec lui. Face à eux, 5 militaires, lourdement armés.

_ Vous ! Hurla l'un des hommes.

_ Merde ! dit Sero avec une sueur froide.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait… ? Dit Tooru paniquée.

_ Ne Vous inquiétez pas, je sais quoi faire, dit Kaminari.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Kyoka incrédule.

_ Oui, le blond prit la main de la musicienne- TOUT LE MONDE COURT !

Ne voyant pas d'autre solution, les adolescents prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et firent demi-tour alors que les militaires commençaient à tirer. Ainsi une course poursuite ridicule débuta dans les couloirs. Aoyama en avait les larmes aux yeux, les élèves de la classe 1-A étaient totalement paniqués, pas le temps de réfléchir dans une situation pareille. Iida désigna une porte en fer qu'il enfonça pour laisser le reste de la classe entré. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kyoka prit en main son arme feu, prit une grande inspiration puis appuya sur la gâchette.

 ** _****PCT******_**

_ On arrive bientôt ? demanda la voix froide d'Aizawa Shouta.

_ la patience ne faisait-elle pas partie de vos qualités ? Dit Hakuryu.

Le rouquin sentit le canon du pistolet automatique contre son cou. Derrière lui Aizawa avait un regard noir. Le fumeur avala difficilement sa salive tout en avançant.

_ Plus maintenant, répondit le professeur.

Les deux hommes marchaient depuis déjà 20 minutes. Seisyun était amoché, sa lèvre inferieure était coupé, un bleu était visible sur sa tempe gauche, et un petit filet de sang coulait de son nez.

_ Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte…dit le rouquin.

_ Je peux y aller plus fort si tu veux, répondit froidement le héro.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Le brun et le roux arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte métallique. Hakuryu plaça son pouce sur un petit scanner sur le mur et la porte s'ouvrît.

_ Monsieur Seisyun, nous attendions votre feu vert ! Dit un homme en tablier avant de remarquer la présence de Shouta.

_ Mon dieu…dit le second en se figeant.

_ Relâchez mes élèves, ou une balle va se loger dans le cou de votre patron.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répéta le rouquin calmement.

Eraserhead observa autour de lui. Sur les deux étranges machines étaient allongés Shoji et Sato endormis. À sa droite, Bakougo et Shouto étaient inconscients, attachés à des chaises.

_ J'espère pour vous qu'ils n'ont rien, dit Shouta en serrant les dents.

_ pas encore- dit Hakuryu avant de recevoir un coup de pied qui le mit à terre.

_ Monsieur ! Hurlèrent les deux scientifiques avec effroi.

_ Vous- commença calmement Aizawa- Détachez mes élèves et rejoignez le coin.

Comme les deux hommes ne réagirent pas, le professeur, dirigea l'arme à feu vers le rouquin et lui tira une balle dans le mollet.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Hurla le fumeur.

_ Je n'aime pas me répéter… dit tranquillement l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs en adressant un regard glacial aux deux scientifiques qui commençaient à exécuter ses ordres.

Le bruit sourd qu'avait provoqué le tir, réveilla Shoji et Sato qui sursautèrent. Ils observèrent la scène avec de grands yeux. Aucun mot ne traversa la limite de leurs lèvres.

_ Levez-vous, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, dit leur professeur général sans quitter des yeux le rouquin qui se tordait de douleur au sol.

Les deux scientifiques rejoignirent leur patron au sol, laissant Sato et Shoji s'occuper des deux lycéens inconscients.

_ Qu'allez vous faires de nous ?! Dit l'un des scientifiques effrayé.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, je pense vous laissez enfermés ici et quitter ce labyrinthe.

A la fin de sa phrase, Eraserhead retint sa respiration. Il sentait un canon froid sur sa nuque. Sato qui portait Shouto sur son dos se figea en observant la chose derrière son professeur.

_ Je ne pense pas non. Fit une voix de femme.

 ** _****PCT******_**

_ Salim…

_ …

_ Salim…

_ …

_ Salim !

_ Quoi ?!

Le cousin de Momo s'arrêta et se retourna pour croisé le regard sévère de la jeune Mina Ashido. Depuis déjà un petit moment qu'ils avaient repris leur route et que la lycéenne tentait d'attirer son attention. Derrière eux Mineta avançait sans piper mot.

_ Il faut que tu te reposes ! dit la lycéenne en fronçant les sourcils.

_ On n'a pas le temps pour ça, grogna le héro.

_ Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu ne pourras plus tenir tête à la cinquantaine d'ennemie qui nous attend.

_ Bien sûr que si !

_ Bien sûr que non ! Salim tu as mal !

_ Ça va aller bon sang !

_ Arrête de jouer au mec insensible un moment tu veux !

La jeune fille attrapa l'avant bras du jeune adulte sur le point de se retourner. Le cousin de Momo grogna une nouvelle fois. Il était pressé. Il devait en finir maintenant avec cette histoire si non…

_ Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…dit Ashido avec un regard mi-sévère mi-inquiet que le héro essayait d'éviter.

_ Je le ferai mais pas maintenant-

_ Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire à Momo si son cousin meurt aujourd'hui.

_ Oye, ne dis pas de connerie, dit Salim avec un rire.

_ Je ne rigole pas !

_ Moi non plus.

Non il ne rigolait pas. Il ne rigolait pas parce qu'il avait peur, il avait peur pour Momo. Il avait peur pour les camarades de cette-dernière. Il avait pour Mina et il avait peur…de lui.

_ Salim…qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? Dit la lycéenne en sentant une chaleur venant du corps de son interlocuteur.

_ Rien…fit le héro en détournant le regard.

_ Ça vient de ton bleu ?! fit la jeune fille.

_ no-

Ito n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mina releva son pull pour voir l'endroit où Salim avait reçut de violents coups plus tôt. Ashido et Mineta virent avec horreur la peau du jeune héro prendre une couleur noire à partir de cet endroit-là. Des genres de filament noirs remontaient jusqu'à ses abdominaux, d'autre descendaient en suivant son V dessiné, et une chaleur…une chaleur étouffante s'échappait de la peau brulante de l'algérien.

_ Salim…souffla Mina choquée.

_ Q-q-q-q-q-u—u-u-qu'est-ce qu-q-q-ui-qui t'arrive ?! dit Mineta en paniquant.

Le héro rabaissa son pull avant de regarder les deux lycéens qui remarquèrent des cernes se dessiner sous ses yeux.

_ Il se passe que là maintenant… souffla Salim… Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer…

 ** _****PCT******_**

_ j'ai plus de balle ! hurla Kyoka en se cachant à l'intérieur de la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée avec le reste de sa classe.

_ Y'en reste combien ? demanda Ochaco qui essayait de bander la plaie de Deku avec un tissu.

_ Trois sont à terre mais toujours vivant, les deux autres continuent de tirer ! dit Kaminari.

_ Arggg ! Lâcha Midoriya.

_ Sa blessure commence à s'infecter, dit Tsuyu inquiète.

_ Momo qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! dit Iida en refermant la porte en fer.

_ Attendez…dit la vice-Déléguée en se frottant le front.

_ On n'a pas le temps d'attendre ! fit Sero qui entendait les coups de feu à l'extérieur.

_ La porte en fer ne laissera pas passer les balles. dit Kirishima en reprenant son souffle.

_ pendant combien de temps ?! dit Tooru.

_ Yaoyorozu ! répéta Iida.

_ Attendez…fit Momo.

_ Il faut trouver quelque chose pour Deku ! dit Tokoyami en observant autour de lui.

_ Si ça s'infecte…commença Uraraka.

_ Yaoyorozu ! Hurla une nouvelle fois le délégué.

Cette fois-ci, la cousine de Salim se redressa. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient rentrés dans une pièce étrange où des étagères remplies de produits étranges se succédaient. Des bureaux étaient visibles avec rien posés dessus. Yaoyorozu commença à chercher dans les tiroirs puis à analyser tous les produits à leur disposition. Elle fit le tour de la pièce puis vit une grande armoire vitrée où d'autres produits étaient visible. Comme celle-ci était fermée à clé, Momo déchira un morceau de son pantalon sous les regards perplexes de ses camarades. Elle enroula le bout de tissus autour de sa main, détourna le regard, cassa les vitres de l'armoire puis elle en tira des bouteilles et flacons remplies de liquide bizarres. Elle ramena tout ça sur un bureau puis continua à chercher dans les tiroirs.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Aoyama.

La jeune femme bien trop concentrée ne répondit pas, puis Kyoka s'approcha d'elle.

_ Momo… ?

_ …

_ Est-ce qu'elle….commença Kirishima.

Puis les élèves virent Momo attraper des petites serviettes et un paquet d'allumette.

_ Tu vas faire des cocktails Molotov ?! fit Ochaco avec de grands yeux.

_ Pas seulement, répondit finalement Yaoyorozu sans quitter la table des yeux.

_ Quoi d'autre ? demanda Kyoka.

Momo releva finalement son regard vers ses camarades qui l'observaient intrigués. Il eut un silence, puis elle dit :

_ Une bombe.

* * *

 ** _voila voilou, j'attends vos commentaires :D_**


End file.
